Starfire's Little Game
by Teen Tyrant
Summary: Starfire decides to play a little game for Robin, but needs Raven's help to do it. The only problem is, it's awkward and might not go as planned. Mature themes are discussed and acted out, but no graphic descriptions. Avoid this story if you are uncomfortable with such things. Otherwise, enjoy.
1. Over the mouth

**Starfire's Little Game**

**By **

**Teen Tyrant**

Don't let the multiple chapters fool you, this is a one-shot story. The multiple chapters are actually slightly different versions of the same story, based off of the reader's personal preference. Regular viewers of animated character bondage scenes on deviantART will probably be familiar with the concept. Each of the "chapters" is a very slight variation to the look Starfire is going for in this story and there are only a few changed words between one version and another. Assuming bondage scenes are not everyone's cup of tea, I am further assuming that those who do enjoy such things will understand the significance of the titles of the "chapters", which will give you a clue of which version has what and you can choose whichever you prefer. Or of course, you could read all of them if you don't mind reading the same story more than once. This is a mature story, not only because of the blatant bondage but because of the sexual themes. The descriptions are not graphic but it is very clear what is going on in this story, so read at your own risk. Each version has three possible endings which are marked and are also left up to the reader as to which version they like best.

The main inspiration for this story is a picture drawn by thenumbaonespot on deviantART. While the story does not describe what is happening in the picture (there are noticeable differences between what is seen in the picture and what is described in the story), it was this picture more than anything else that steered me in the direction that this story went. I would have placed the picture as the image at the top of this story, but unfortunately the picture will not fit the allowed dimensions, and it may also be considered a violation of this site's image guidelines. If you wish to see the picture, unfortunately this site won't let me post the link, so google "thenumbaonespot deviantart", go to here gallery and you will find it in the "other" category. I have thenumbaonespot's permission to promote this picture in association with this fic, and I thank her very much for allowing me to do so, so those of you who like this story should also show their gratitude by visiting the web address above and commenting on her picture.

On a final note, the Titans are in the area of 18-20 years of age in this fic, so a good deal of time has gone by from the end of the show to this story, as you'll understand by reading it.

* * *

Raven sat sipping herbal tea at the kitchen table, enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet. The guys were at the arcade at the mall, rather than bickering over the gamestation for a change, and Starfire had said she would be busy in her room for the rest of the day. This left Raven with some time by herself that she didn't have to spend in her room.

She leaned back in her chair, taking another sip, savoring the peace of mind she could finally have here in the main room. It was at that moment that her communicator beeped. Raven groaned, rolled her eyes and pulled it out, wondering what the problem was. She turned it on and Starfire's face appeared on the screen.

"Starfire?" Raven asked, confused.

"Raven, are you occupied at the moment?" Starfire asked, very tentatively, more tentatively than usual.

"Not really. Is there something wrong?" Raven asked.

Starfire hesitated, seeming very nervous and uncertain… embarrassed even.

"I… am in need of your assistance for a few minutes. Can you come to my room?" she asked.

The alien princess actually seemed to blush a little as she made her request. Raven raised an eyebrow. This was certainly unusual, even by Starfire's standards.

"Uuuuhhh… sure." said Raven.

Turning off the communicator, Raven sighed, took one more sip of her tea, and stood up to exit the common room. As she walked down the hall to Starfire's room, Raven tried to figure out what Starfire needed help with. It was usually something very strange, relating to her alien nature, or something very simple that Starfire had blown out of proportion, also owing to her alien nature. As she arrived at Starfire's door, Raven paused to take a breath, and then opened the door and went inside.

Raven knew immediately that this was not going to be like other times that Starfire needed assistance, but beyond that, she didn't really know what to make of the scene before her, but it definitely was not anything that she had expected.

Starfire was standing in front of her circular bed, looking at her with a very nervous and embarrassed expression, which was understandable, considering that she was wearing only a very revealing outfit that looked like it came from right out of a Victoria's Secret catalog. She wore a purple corset which was half see-through material and lace around the edges. Her panties were of a similar design and very skimpy. The very tops of her thighs were exposed, revealing bands of her tanned skin, before a pair of purple leggings, as long as the boots she normally wore covered her legs all the way down to her feet. The overall appearance was similar to her usual outfit, but made to be much more revealing and a clear attempt at making her already incredibly sexy form seem even more so.

Raven was not entirely sure how to respond to this scene and a sweat drop rolled down her head.

"Uuuhhh… you didn't ask me to come in here so you could try to seduce me while wearing _that_, did you?" Raven asked, rather flustered as she realized that considering the situation, this could very well be the case.

Starfire, however, appeared taken aback.

"What? No! No, of course I have not asked you here to seduce you, Raven. I am wearing this outfit for Robin. Why would you believe that I have brought you here to seduce you?" she asked, rather shocked that her friend would ask such an awkward question.

Raven sighed in relief and stepped all the way into the room, the door closing behind her.

"Well, the boys are all gone right now, so it's just the two of us, you nervously ask me to come to your room, looking embarrassed as you do so, and now here we are together and you're wearing an outfit that only serves the purpose of seduction. And even though I know that you're completely in love with Robin, you've always kind of struck me as the type who might go either way. You know, sexually." Raven clarified in her normal, calm tone.

Starfire looked momentarily affronted.

"You believe I would be sexually interested in other females?" she asked, planting her fists on her hips. Raven shook her head, however.

"No, I don't believe that you would. I'm just saying that you being as adventurous and curious as you are, I was never completely sure, one way or another, of whether or not you might be interested in bi-sexual activities. You were always a sort of question mark to me on that." she said.

Starfire's frown became more pronounced for a moment, but then she relaxed, realizing that although the insinuation was a bit insulting (she had always thought that Raven knew her so well), her friend had not meant any offense by it.

"Well, I am not. I am interested only in males, and even if I were bi-sexual, as you call it, I assure you I would not attempt to lure you to my room to seduce you, as I am seriously involved with Robin." Starfire clarified, putting the entire issue to rest.

"Understood." Raven said, neutrally. "Then, what did you need me to come in here for?" she asked.

Starfire suddenly became a bit nervous again, a slight blush returning to her cheeks.

"I am… needing your assistance, as I mentioned." she said, her left foot twisting from side to side on the floor in nervousness.

Raven remained puzzled.

"Assistance with what? And what does it have to do with you wearing that outfit?" she asked.

Starfire began tapping her index fingers together.

"Well… as I mentioned, I am wearing it for Robin. I believe I gave you a strong hint a few months back that Robin and I have taken our relationship to a… sexual level, am I correct?" she asked the other girl.

Another sweat drop rolled down Raven's head, as the subject of two of her friends' activities becoming sexual was a little awkward, and Raven herself was not very good at talking about such a subject in any but the most academic of ways. But Starfire had indeed given a strong indication to her some months ago that she and Robin had indeed reached that level of their relationship and the girl had been so filled with joy and excitement that she simply had to share the news with someone and Raven, being the only other girl in the tower, as well as the best secret keeper on the team, was the one person Starfire felt she could talk about such a thing in even the most guarded way.

"Yes, you did tell me that." she said simply.

"Well, I am attempting to surprise Robin upon his return to the tower. I am playing a sort of… _game_. And I require your assistance in order to set it up." Starfire said.

Now Raven really became uncomfortable. She did not want to become in any way involved in Robin and Starfire's bedroom life, but she knew that Starfire would never have asked her for help if she didn't need really need it.

"What sort of help, and how involved am I going to be in this?" she asked guardedly.

"Oh, your involvement will be very limited." Starfire reassured her. "It is however, going to be quite essential to the success of the game."

Raven sighed, thinking that she was going to end up feeling even more awkward than she already did, but decided that she might as well help Starfire out. She had been a great help when Raven had been dealing with her new-found feelings for Beast Boy and how she should let him know that she wanted to be with him, and now the green Titan was her steady boyfriend. So she supposed that she owed it to the alien girl with taking Robin's breath away… however she planned on doing so.

"Alright, Starfire. I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

Starfire smiled and turned around to her bed. Raven looked past her and noticed that lying on the bed were several coils of black rope, that seemed to sparkle slightly, as if it had a slight coating of silver glitter. There were also a few different colored pieces of cloth as well, possibly silk.

Raven looked at Starfire and raised an eyebrow. Starfire gave her a nervous smile so wide that her eyes squinted shut.

"I would like you to… tie me up." she said.

Raven just stared at her for a moment or two.

"You want me to tie you up?" she asked simply. Starfire nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Oh, and gag me as well." she added.

"You want me to tie you up and gag you? Seriously?" Raven asked, just to clarify.

"That is correct." Starfire said.

Raven looked back down at what she now understood was bondage equipment, then turned to Starfire and shifted her weight to her right foot and placed her hand on her right hip.

"Ok, I'll do it, but you need to tell me why first, because this is just too weird to do without any explanation. Why do you want me to tie you up? You've been bound and gagged once or twice before if I remember. Did you decide that you enjoy this sort of thing from that?" asked Raven.

Starfire shook her head.

"Oh no, I did not enjoy the previous times that I have been bound and gagged." Starfire said, remembering how constricting the bonds that the Centauri Police had used on her were, and how awful the taste of the soap Mother Mae Eye had used to gag her with her with was. "However, on those previous occasions, my captors did not care for the state of my comfort. I am trusting that you will be able to bind me in such a way that merely restrains the movement of my limbs, inhibits my ability to speak, and will generally prevent my escape." the redhead clarified.

Raven nodded, following along so far.

"I think I can do that. But again, I gotta ask you why you want this." she said.

Starfire clasped her hands together as she explained.

"Well, I have noticed over the years that Robin has an intense desire to be a rescuer. It is why he is so successful at being a hero, I think. I have also noticed, both before and after we became a couple, that he seems to enjoy rescuing me whenever I am in danger. It is subtle in his body language, but I believe that he not only rescues me out of the general wish to preserve life or even because of the love he felt for me, but also because he has an ingrained enjoyment of saving a helpless person from harm. It is simply part of who he is."

Raven thought about this for a second.

"You're saying he may have a… a rescue fetish?" she asked.

"In a way, yes." said Starfire. "In addition to that, I have noticed through television and other media that many Earth males enjoy seeing a helplessly bound female. It seems to raise some sort of primal, instinctive hormonal response in them. Although I have not observed this behavior in Robin, I believe that he may find similar enjoyment in seeing me in such a state, based on my belief that he enjoys rescuing me for much the same reason. Since I will not be in actual danger, he will not be distracted by the need to actually protect me and will therefore be more aware of my helplessness and it may arouse a much stronger, more primitive sexual desire within him than he already exhibits."

As Starfire took a breath, Raven just stared back at her.

"You mean you're trying to spice things up." she said simply.

Starfire tilted her head to the side, appearing slightly confused.

"Why, yes. Is that not what I just explained?" she asked.

Raven turned to the bed, reached out and picked up on of the lengths of rope, examining it for a moment.

"Ok, I get what you're trying to do now. But why are you going to all this trouble? You and Robin have only been having sex for less year. It can't have become dull for you already, can it?" she asked, puzzled.

Starfire shook her head and gave Raven an odd sort of smile.

"No. It is still thoroughly enjoyable, for both of us. However, I have begun to feel recently that I have been getting more of what I want from the… _experiences_ than Robin has." she said, now blushing fiercely.

Raven was now blushing as well, realizing that she was about to go into uncomfortable details, but now her curiosity was genuinely piqued.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Starfire began, "Every time that Robin and I have had the sex, I have always been on top. I have always been the more aggressive. I know that Robin enjoys it, that it in fact becomes even more enjoyable for him merely from the fact that I am the one who takes control, that I place myself on top of him. I believe that Robin sees it in this way; if I am the more dominant during our sexual encounters, that means that I am not simply consenting to it because I want to make him happy, but because I truly want it as much as he does, and as long as I enjoy it so much that I actively want to do it, the more that he will be able to have the sex with me."

Uncomfortable as she was with these details, Raven found that the further into this conversation they went, the more she wanted to know about Starfire's sex life with Robin, as she had the sense that whatever had led Starfire to want Robin to find her tied up in her bedroom was something that could eventually enter into her relationship with Beast Boy.

"But if that's the case, why do you feel that you're getting more from it than Robin?" she asked.

Starfire paused for a moment before explaining.

"The concern that I have is, even though Robin enjoys it when I get what I want from the sex, I feel guilty because it is still me getting what I want. I know that Robin wants to have the sex with me, and enjoys me being dominant, but I cannot help but think that there may be something that _he_ wants from it. Something that is just for him, for his enjoyment, regardless of whether I want to do it. Perhaps he would like to try a new position; perhaps Robin would like to be on top, or maybe he would like to try it while standing up, or-" Starfire listed off scenarios but Raven cut her off.

"Alright, I get it; maybe he'd like his own way." she said, not wanting Starfire to list any more ways, as they all got more kinky and therefore uncomfortable to talk about from there.

Starfire's eyes lowered to the floor and her voice became softer.

"I feel that if Robin does have any such desires, he is far too caring for my feelings to ever voice them. He is content to derive his physical pleasure of our lovemaking from what we have already done and from knowing how much I enjoy it. And truthfully, I have no desire to alter the position. I must confess, my own physical pleasure from being on top is far too great to need any change; it is so enjoyable, I truly feel that I am being driven to near insanity at the climax every time from the sheer pleasure of it." she confessed, her entire face now red from revealing such details to Raven, who was nearly as red at this point.

"I wanted to create a situation where Robin can absolutely choose what he wants to do, and know that he is deliberately being given that option." Starfire finished.

In a way, Raven could relate to what Starfire was describing. She and Beast Boy had actually reached the sexual level of their own relationship a little over a month ago, and although they did not do it nearly as often as Robin and Starfire did (Starfire had not mentioned how often they did it, but Raven had the impression that it was nearly every night), she did very much enjoy it. She and Beast Boy were still just at the beginning stage of their sexual relationship, but the time would eventually come, assuming they stayed together long enough for it, that they would want to spice things up themselves.

Of the nine times she and Beast Boy had done it, she had only been on top once so far, and that had been out of curiosity more than anything. Although she had enjoyed it immensely, she was quite content to allow Beast Boy to be on top and be dominant when they did the act. It was actually for very similar reasons of why Starfire believed Robin never objected to Starfire being on top every time since they began to have sex. A good deal of her enjoyment came from the knowledge of how much Beast Boy was enjoying the act while being upon her and seeing the effect it had on him. In addition to that, it was more comfortable lying on her back with her arms around him than straddling him. It was an easier position for her and she could use the bed beneath her as a brace, making it much easier to thrust her hips at him than if she were on top.

Having spent more of her lifespan focusing on her mental and spiritual sensations than the physical, Raven was not as sensitive to the act as Starfire was indicating herself to be, but on two of the occasions that she and Beast Boy had made love, she had reached a climax of pleasure very similar to what Starfire had just said she experienced every time, and neither of those two times had been while she was on top. Raven doubted that she would experience it that intensely as often as Starfire did, but she had still reached climax every other time and it did make her want to do it more, and although they would likely alternate now and then just to keep it from becoming monotonous, as much as Raven had liked being on top, she enjoyed Beast Boy being on top of her more for these reasons.

But, listening to Starfire now, she wondered if Beast Boy would someday feel about their lovemaking the way Starfire seemed to think that Robin may feel about theirs. That he would remain the nice guy by making sure she got what she wanted and enjoyed it as much as she could, and since he would also be enjoying it anyway, there would be no reason to suggest anything new and risk seeming selfish. But even though neither of them would be unhappy with that, it still would not be fair to him to have to give for her all the time without her giving for him once in a while, even if was not quite as enjoyable for her.

That was the challenge of a real relationship. Compromising one's own desires for the sake of their partner's, even if it was only once in a while, was one of the most important marks of true commitment. It didn't apply just to their sexual acts, but to anything they did together in their relationship. Raven truly loved Beast Boy, and would gladly make herself uncomfortable to do something for him that would make him really happy. Not all the time, of course, no person could be expected to sacrifice constantly. But if, for example, they were both content with eating at the same restaurant and intended to keep doing so in the future, but one day Beast Boy wanted to try lunch at another place that had foods Raven didn't really like, she would go with him there anyway so that he could enjoy something for himself, knowing that next time they could still go back to the usual place and continue to enjoy it. She would not even necessarily require that Beast Boy grant her the same favor in return; she might not want to ever eat anywhere else, so he would never have to make the same sacrifice, but that did not mean that it wasn't important for her to compromise if he wanted a change now and then. That was not how things were for them now, but if they really had a long future together like she hoped, that situation was inevitably going to come up in some aspect of their relationship.

Starfire believed that she had reached that point with Robin. She truly loved him, as anybody who knew them could tell you, and Raven knew without any doubt that Starfire would not hesitate to sacrifice a near-insanity inducing orgasm for the sake of giving Robin the chance to feel the same way. And she may not even need to; Starfire was basing this entire view on nothing more than her own guilt that up to this point, Robin's wants and desires in the matter had never entered her mind. Robin might not even _want_ to change anything. Like Starfire, he might enjoy her being on top so much that he didn't want to deviate from it, ever. But that wasn't the point for Starfire; the point was that Robin never had dominance during their lovemaking. He never made the choice of what would happen, he simply allowed Starfire to climb atop him and have her way with him. Maybe that was exactly how he wanted it to be, maybe he claimed dominance by surrendering dominance, by not doing anything different at all when he could have if he wanted to, as Starfire would gladly have let him. But since Starfire had no way of knowing if this was the case, she had decided on this course of action, this "game" as she had called it.

Raven now understood why Starfire wanted to be presented before Robin as a helplessly bound female, not only unable to do anything about it if he should choose to take advantage of her while she was bound, but also willing to do anything he wanted in return for setting her free. Starfire was right about that part; it was a fantasy held by many Earth men. It was both offensive and strangely cute at the same time, depending on a person's views. By doing this, Starfire was giving Robin the chance to do as he wished with her and she would know if Robin was willingly conceding control to Starfire, or if in allowing her to make it fun for both of them, Robin was actually preventing himself from getting the opportunity to find out if he liked anything else. It would put Starfire's guilt at ease; Robin may act on some other impulsive desire that he had been secretly harboring or never even knew he felt, or he may become aroused as Starfire expected, untie her, and act out his arousal by pulling her on top of him and allowing her to do as she wished from there. Either way, Starfire would know that Robin will have been choosing the encounter for himself, not simply being the nice guy and letting her have all control over the fun to avoid feeling guilty himself.

"Alright, you've got me convinced. Here we go." Raven said at last.

Starfire beamed and hopped in place.

"Oh, thank you friend! I truly appreciate your assistance in this matter. And your understanding; perhaps that most of all. And please know Raven, if ever you should choose to do something similar for Beast Boy, I shall of course be happy to bind and gag you, to return the favor." the alien girl said with a wide smile.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"That's ok, Starfire. If I wanted to be tied up for Beast Boy, I could use my powers to bind myself. As it is, I highly doubt that I would ever be willing to go through that anyway." she said, confidently.

Now Starfire raised one of her odd eyebrows.

"Do you mean that you feel no thrill in the thought of Beast Boy running his hands across your body, gazing upon you simultaneously with tender love and intense lust, perhaps pressing his lips against your skin, while you are incapable of moving, unable to utter anything more than grunts of comfortable annoyance, mumbles of resigned acceptance, and moans of reluctant pleasure while he does so, knowing that making such restricted sounds are only spurring him on to do more, the entire experience ending only when he chooses to end it, and knowing that in spite of your inability to prevent him from doing as he pleases, no harm will come to you because your love for him is so deep that you have full trust in him to be absolutely gentle and cause you to feel nothing but pleasurable fulfillment as he acts out his primal desires upon your helpless form?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly at this and another sweat drop rolled down her head. She had never once even considered any form of bondage play with Beast Boy. They were nowhere near far enough into their relationship for her to be comfortable with the idea itself, never mind the fact that she did not like being physically restrained in any way.

But, now that Starfire had just put the scenario in her head, she now had a vision of herself wearing only her bra and panties, her hands tied behind her back, her arms, knees and ankles wrapped in rope, a piece of cloth wrapped around her lower face, covering her mouth and muffling her speech, Beast Boy standing in front of her, staring at her first with shock and surprise, then a mischievous smile spreading across his green face as he slowly walked toward her, his hands clenching and unclenching slightly, as he imagined how he was about to "play" with her.

Raven was astounded to find that she felt not only a shiver of fear down her spine, but also a shiver of excitement in her loins.

Raven pushed the thought away from her mind before she could imagine anymore details and walked behind Starfire with the length of rope she held.

"No, can't say that I feel any thrill from that." she said plainly, not entirely convinced herself.

Standing behind Starfire, she grabbed the girl's wrists and gently pulled them behind her back, then began to tie them together with the strange glittery black rope.

"What are these ropes made of, anyway? They don't look normal." Raven observed.

"Oh, they are not normal ropes." Starfire clarified. "Back when the team first formed and Robin was not entirely convinced that I would no longer be a threat, he asked Cyborg to study my DNA samples to try to create a substance that they could use to restrain me, in case I should become violent. Obviously, there has been no need for its usage, but I felt that in order to maintain complete realism with this game, these ropes would need to finally be put to use. Robin will know that I am truly helpless if bound with this material."

Raven finished tying Starfire's wrists together and then picked up another rope from the bed and began to wrap it around her torso, pinning her upper arms to her sides. Once she finished with that, she took another rope and tied Starfire's legs together at the knees. Then taking the final length of rope, she set about tying the girl's ankles together. As she was doing so, a thought occurred to her.

"Um, Starfire? What if Robin decides he wants to have sex with you… while you're still tied up?" she asked, hesitantly.

Starfire's eyebrows went up at this and she tilted her head, as if this thought had not occurred to her.

"Hmm. I had not considered that as a possible outcome. Well, if Robin does choose to do so, there will be very little that I can do to stop him, so I guess that is what will happen if he takes such an initiative." the alien girl replied.

Raven's eyebrows now shot up in surprise to Starfire's reply.

"You're ok with that as an outcome? Starfire, if Robin leaves you tied up, he won't have your permission to do that to you, especially if he leaves you gagged. He would essentially be raping you!" said Raven, intent that Starfire fully understand what she was getting herself into.

"I understand that, Raven. However, even if Robin were to ask my permission before doing so, I would give it to him. Who is to know? Perhaps it would even be enjoyable." Starfire said, attempting to look on the bright side.

Raven shook her head and finished tying Starfire's ankles. She then looked back to the bed, where the only materials that remained, she realized, were items that could be used to gag Starfire.

"Ok, now the gag is all that's left. How did you want it? I see cloth and a roll of tape, I can use any of them. Did you have a preference?"

Starfire shook her head, the only part of her body that she could now move, trussed up as she was.

"No, I do not. I will leave that up to your judgment. Please use whatever you think is likely to make my appearance seem the most arousing to Robin. My only request is that you do not stuff my mouth with cloth before applying the gag. Although such a method is effective, it is quite dangerous, as it would run a high risk of my choking on the cloth." said Starfire.

Raven nodded and looked over the supplies. Starfire had placed out many cloths, all apparently made of silk or satin, so that they would not be rough against her skin. They were also of virtually every color. Raven searched her memory back to every movie or TV show that had a girl bound and gagged and tried to remember the most common patterns, going on the assumption that the most common method and colors used were the ones that were most appealing to the men who viewed the scene.

First, she needed to decide what type of gag to use. She decided that using tape did not really seem to fit with the appearance Starfire was going for, and dismissed it. Deciding on the cloths, she now had the options of either a cleave gag, which would go in Starfire's mouth and be pulled back between her lips, an over-the-mouth gag, which would completely cover her mouth, but leave her chin and nose exposed, or an over-the-nose gag, which as the name implied would cover Starfire's nose and go all the way down past her chin, completely covering the lower half of her face, western bandit style.

Taking a look at Starfire now, Raven decided that an over-the-mouth gag would probably be best. This now left only the question of which color to use. The ones used most often in movies where white, red, and black. Red would match her hair, so that might work. Black would match the color of the ropes, keeping Starfire's binds with a consistent look. Purple would match Starfire's color scheme best. In the end, Raven felt that white would be the best look for the type of gag she'd decided to use, even if it would not exactly match with Starfire's current appearance. That decided, Raven picked up a white cloth and began to roll it, then flatten it, creating a long band of white silk.

"I think this will work best. Robin won't be able to even see your mouth this way, but other than a part of your cheeks, most of your face will still be visible."

Walking behind Starfire again, Raven lowered the cloth down over her head and pulled back once it was level with her mouth, bringing the cloth over Starfire's mouth tight enough to restrict the movement of her lips and reduce any sounds she might attempt to make, although not blocking them completely. The cloth was not pulled to painful or uncomfortable tightness and the silk fabric further softened it against Starfire's lips and cheeks, making it as gentle as possible while still effectively gagging her.

Raven tied the ends of the cloth behind Starfire's head under her hair, feeling that having it tied at the back of her head above her hair would not give quite as seductive an appearance.

Raven couldn't help smirking a little at this task. Although Starfire was her best friend and she loved the girl, there were times when she would continuously talk in her loud, happy voice and it would grate terribly on Raven's nerves. She was getting a perverse pleasure out of finally being able to shut her up that had nothing to do with any sexual excitement. Since she might not ever get a chance to do this again, Raven felt it would be a lost opportunity not to rub that fact in Starfire's face, just a little bit.

"You know, I have to admit, it is rather nice to finally have you silent for a change. I don't know why I never gagged you before. I'd have had a lot more peace and quiet if I had." she said, in a voice that made it clear that she was obviously teasing Starfire simply because the redhead could say nothing about it.

Starfire's eyes narrowed as she turned her head and glared back at Raven, then turned forward again, closing her eyes and raising her chin, a muffled "mmph" being her only verbal response.

Raven smirked again at Starfire's inability to comment, then walked in front of her and looked her up and down.

"Well, it's done. It looks pretty good, you definitely should make Robin's jaw drop for a moment if nothing else. Let's just hope the guy doesn't immediately think that you really were captured by an enemy and tries to untie you before he figures out it was deliberate. Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

Starfire shook her head.

"Hm, mph hm." the girl said, which Raven took to mean _No, thank you._

"Alright then. Why don't you just sit on the edge of the bed there and wait for Robin to come back. It's almost two o'clock now, so the guys should be back soon. Robin will probably head here to see you soon after he gets here. If you want-" Raven said, but before she could continue, the alarm went off throughout the tower.

Starfire's eyes widened in panic and for a moment, even Raven was at a loss of what to do. If it was a major emergency, they were in trouble, it would take a few minutes for her to untie Starfire and then she would need to get into her fighting outfit. Starfire's whole game would be blown before she could spring it on Robin.

"Hang on a second." Raven said, pulling out her communicator and turning it on. "Robin, come in. What's the emergency?" she asked.

Robin appeared on the small screen of the communicator.

"It's Mumbo Jumbo, he's broken out and he's robbing ATMs across the city. You and Starfire meet us on the south end of town, that's where me and the guys are heading." Robin said.

Raven looked around at Starfire, trying to think quickly. Mumbo wasn't a very hard villain to defeat when approached properly. She was best at taking him down; Starfire would not have a great deal to contribute if she were present. This might mean that her work and Starfire's plan would not be in vain after all.

"Uhh… Starfire told me just a few minutes ago that she's performing some kind of Tamaranian cleansing ritual. She said it's very sacred and once begun it can't be interrupted for any reason. She said she'd be in her room for the next few hours. But I think I should be able to help you enough. It's only Mumbo after all." Raven lied, making up a story that sounded pretty convincing.

Robin paused, his brow furrowing, either from concern at having one less Titan to assist with the situation, or confused at why Starfire would be performing such a supposedly important ritual and not telling him earlier that she would be doing so.

"Hmm, alright, you're probably right anyway. Just get down here as quick as you can. Robin out." the team leader said, and then ended the connection.

Raven let out a breath she was holding and looked back at Starfire, who winked at her in gratitude for helping preserve her plan. Raven looked around the room for a moment, then spotted Starfire's closet.

"I think I'm going to need to hide you in the closet, Starfire. If we should need to come back to the tower for any reason before we're done, we run the risk of Robin or one of the other boys finding you here like this. I'll hide you in there until this is over, then when we get back, I'll let you out before Robin is done filing his report on the incident. He'll come looking for you after that. Sound good?" she asked.

Starfire nodded. Raven then wrapped Starfire in her dark energy and lifted her off the floor. She then swung open the closet's folding doors and moved Starfire into it, placing her against the back wall so that she could lean back if she needed to and not keep all her weight on her bound ankles while waiting for the team to return. Starfire gave Raven one last look of gratitude for all she had done to help her out before the closet doors closed on her.

xxxxx

Three hours passed before Mumbo Jumbo was apprehended. The situation had actually been more complicated than the Titans had thought. Raven was ultimately able to take Mumbo down, but by the time it was over, all the Titans were tired, sweaty, sore and worn out.

Raven knew in the back of her mind as she focused on defeating Mumbo that Starfire was still tied up in her closet. She tried as hard as she could to end the battle as quickly as possible, so that they could all go home and she could finally be let out, but every time they thought they had Mumbo down, he produced another trick up his sleeve that kept the battle going.

Unfortunately, for Starfire mostly, Raven had to exert so much energy to stop Mumbo that once the battle was over, she passed out. As the team made it back to the tower in the T-car, Beast Boy carried Raven into her room and placed her on her bed so she could rest. Since Raven was not awake, she was unable to give Robin any hints to go to Starfire's room so that he could find her, and since Raven had given the story earlier about Starfire performing a sacred ritual that could not be interrupted, the men in their tiredness headed to their own rooms for a short rest without bothering to check on her.

Even Robin was so worn out from fighting Mumbo's giant magical bunnies that he reasoned with himself that there was no sense in bothering Starfire right now. Since she didn't come out to see them upon their return, he figured she was still in the middle of her ritual and he would check on her after he rested for a while.

Back in her room, Starfire was still stuck in her closet, and was quite frustrated. The Anti-Tamaranian restraints, for lack of a better term for them, were certainly doing their job well. Although she still had her full energy, her super strength was gone, sapped away by the ropes she was tied in and she was unable to get herself out of the closet. The gag was also a bit stifling, constantly giving her the feeling that she was being half suffocated, since it limited not only the sound she could make but the breaths she could take. She had heard the others return a few minutes earlier and had tried to yell to get their attention, but her gag prevented her from properly moving her mouth to form words, and the sound of her voice was significantly diminished, blocked off by the cloth, then further muffled due to being inside her closet, and then from being inside her room. None of the Titan men heard her.

Wondering why nobody was coming and why Raven had not told Robin she was in here or come in to check on her herself, Starfire continued to struggle against her bonds, becoming more frustrated and uncomfortable by the minute. She was hungry and was very glad that she had used the bathroom before asking Raven to tie her up, as a full bladder would have made her situation all the more uncomfortable. She was also grateful that as a Tamaranian, she was not affected by temperatures as much as a human; having very little clothing on could have made her cold and shivering, or being stuck in her closet could have made her hot and sweaty, but thankfully she was neither.

Starfire sincerely hoped that Robin appreciated the effort she had gone to for him on this, because if he or somebody did not come to release her soon, she was going to be extremely upset.

xxxxx

Raven awoke with a groan, her head hurting a little, but otherwise feeling ok. She was still a bit drained, but she was used to that feeling, having had to use large quantities of her energy before. She stood up and left her room, heading for the kitchen to get a small snack and some tea to gain her energy back. As she walked down the hallway, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she had forgotten something important, but could not yet recall what it was. She shook her head and knew that it would come to her eventually, most likely after she got some sustenance.

She entered the common room/kitchen area and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg, looking as if they had also just woken up a short time ago, playing the gamestation.

"Hey guys." she said as she walked past.

"Yo, Raven." Cyborg said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen, his face set in concentration as he attempted to beat Beast Boy.

Beast Boy actually looked around, knowing that his girlfriend was most likely ok but wanted to make sure anyway.

"You feeling ok?" he asked her.

Raven nodded and took out the items she needed to make her tea.

"A headache and a little weak, but alright otherwise." she said back to him.

Beast Boy nodded and turned back to the TV screen to continue his challenge against Cyborg.

The common room doors swooshed open and Robin walked in, running his hand through his spiky hair to get it back into place. He clearly had just woken up. Seeing him enter, Raven's mind seemed to try to remind her more urgently about that thing that she had forgotten. She knew it had something to do with Robin and now believed that she needed to figure it out fast, for some reason.

"Where have you been?" Raven asked, feeling like his answer was important somehow, like there was a specific place he was supposed to have been.

"In my room, I just woke up from a nap. Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven thought hard. Her mind was still a little scrambled from having passed out, which sometimes happened. However, she could remember being very concerned about how long their battle with Mumbo was taking. She had been wanting to get back home quickly and she had wanted Robin in particular to get back to the tower. Why?

"How long ago did we get back?" she asked, feeling the answer close. She knew they had been back for a while, since it appeared to have just turned dark outside the window, and that meant that whatever her mind wanted to remind her of had been delayed a very long time.

"Three hours ago." Cyborg said, again without looking from the TV.

Raven remembered that before she had passed out, it had been three hours since she had left the tower, and now another three hours had gone by while they had rested after the battle, and Robin had been in his room napping that whole time, he had not been… uh oh.

Raven's eyes widened as it clicked; when she had passed out, it had been three hours since _she_ had left the tower alone, and Robin had not been to…

"Robin, have you checked on Starfire?" she asked urgently.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly felt alarmed at the look on Raven's face.

"I just went past her room and knocked to see how she was, but she didn't answer. Why, is something wrong?" he asked seriously.

Raven's headache increased in magnitude. Poor Starfire had been tied up in her closet for the last six hours!

"Go to her room now, override the door, and look in her closet." Raven ordered, making it clear that he needed to do what she said right now.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tensing up and ready to run to Starfire's room in a second, but wanting to know what he needed to be prepared for when he went in. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused their game and also turned around, thinking that something serious was going on by Raven's voice.

"Just go now. Hurry and open her closet. I'll either see you in the morning, or see you in the infirmary in the next five minutes." Raven said, shooing him away with a motion of her hand.

Robin turned around and ran out of the common room, down the hall and to Starfire's room. He put in his override code to unlock it and entered her room, quickly looking around, but not seeing Starfire or any sign of a threat. He went across the room to her closet and flung it open.

At first, Robin didn't register the full picture of what he was seeing. All he saw was that Starfire was standing in her closet, her arms and legs wrapped in black rope and a white cloth tied over her mouth, gagging her. The moment he had opened the door, Starfire had turned her head to look at him and in an instant her face reddened, her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. He froze at first, completely surprised to find her like this, and after this instant passed, Starfire's face softened into relief and then to an odd, satisfied look.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed in surprise, reaching for her, meaning pull the gag from her mouth to let her speak and then untie her. But he was surprised again, as she suddenly jerked her head back, away from his reaching hand.

"Mmhhm!" she sounded.

Robin pulled back his arm, frowning in confusion, wonder what on Earth was going on here. Starfire then began to hop, with difficulty, past him and out of the closet. She hopped all the way to her bed and leaned herself against it by her legs, seeming to take a deep breath through her nose, as if glad to be out in the open again. She stood there panting for a moment and Robin turned around and walked to her, shutting the closet door as he did so.

He stopped as Starfire spun around and starred back at him. Then, adding only more confusion to his mind, Starfire seemed to… smile at him. Her eyes narrowed a little in that way eyes do when their owner smiles and her cheeks, still mostly visible around the gag, rose upward.

"Hmmm?" she sounded.

Robin frowned in confusion and reached again for the gag, thinking that she meant for him to untie her now that she was free of her closet, but again she pulled her head back a little as he reached and he stopped. Robin just stared at her, not understanding why she wasn't letting him untie her or at least take that gag off, it had to be killing her with its stifling discomfort.

Starfire stretched herself to her full height and raised her shoulders up, in a way that seemed to be calling attention to her full body. Thinking at first that maybe there was something that would complicate his directly untying her, Robin looked up and down her body. He saw that she was tied in those ropes that he had requested Cyborg to make years ago, when they had first formed the team, just in case she should become a threat again. He felt a moment's pang of guilt now at having ever been mistrustful of her, but continued to look her over. There didn't seem to be anything that would prevent him from untying her, they were just ropes. There was no lock placed on them, or any device that would shock her or explode if the ropes were tampered with that he could see.

Then, Robin noticed something. Apart from the ropes and the gag, Starfire was not wearing her normal clothes; she was, rather, wearing the sexiest outfit he had ever seen on her, which was something, considering he had seen her in a bikini. She was wearing a lacy, mostly see-through corset, lacy panties that seemed even less substantial than her usual pairs if that were possible, and long purple leggings, almost like stockings that went from her lower thighs to her feet. It was the type of outfit whose only purpose was seduction.

And that was when Robin realized why Starfire was looking at him like that and refusing to let him untie her; why she was wearing this skimpy outfit underneath her binds. He looked her in the face, his jaw dropping, and he could see from her expression that she knew he had figured it out.

"Hmmhmm?" she sounded, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes at him a little.

He pointed at her, then to himself, then back to her, unable to complete a sentence.

"You… you did… for… like this… for me… ropes…" he stammered.

Starfire tilted her head back the other way and "mmphed" again. She then jerked her head back and to the side a little, indicating that he should get over to where she was. He walked toward her and could see that she was smiling again. He could also see an excitement in her eyes and that she was carefully watching him for this reaction.

Robin reached out and placed his hands on her waist, just below where her arms were pinned at her sides. Her skin was bare here, as it was below the corset. He slowly moved his hands down her sides toward her hips and Starfire gave a soft moan of pleasure behind the gag.

Now that she knew that he understood what this was, he still needed to know something, and reached out again, quickly this time, and grabbed hold of the gag. He pulled it down under her chin, freeing her mouth for the first time in six hours.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I thought you might like me... like_ this_, all for you for once." she said, still smiling at him.

Robin was taken aback that this was for _him_.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her, wanting to make sure what the "rules" were for this little game. But Starfire's smile vanished and she looked at him seriously, earnestness in her eyes.

"This is not about what _I_ want, Robin; this is about what _you_ want. You have me, helpless, and whatever you want to do to me now, there is nothing that I can do about it. And right now, that is how I want it to be. Even if I could do something, I would not want to. But it doesn't matter if I would want to or not. What matters is that there is _nothing_ I can do. I'm yours now, Robin. The choice is yours." she said, her eyes sparkling toward the end.

Robin was blushing madly by this point, not only because this was happening but because of the images that came to his mind from what she had just said. His pulse quickened, his hands and forehead started to sweat a little and he felt hot under his shirt. He had not felt this way since their first time, a combination of excitement and embarrassment at his own thoughts.

"What… can I do?" he asked, making sure he understood this correctly.

Starfire, knowing that he was still a little uncertain and needed one more bit of confirmation, smiled sweetly, and just the slightest bit lustfully, at him.

"Whatever you want, Robin. Whatever you want." she stated.

Slowly, Robin smiled, not at the situation and what she had just said, but that he was so incredibly lucky to have a girl like her, who would go to such lengths and allow herself to be in such a humiliating, compromising situation, solely to make him happy. He hadn't asked for it, he hadn't felt he deserved it, in truth he hadn't even thought of it, but she had been thinking of _him_. She truly was a girl like no other.

* * *

Untied Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

However, he was not into bondage, and while he appreciated her efforts more than she could possibly be aware of, if she wanted him to treat her like a present that was meant for him, he'd prefer it to be a present that was unwrapped.

Releasing her lips, Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped tickling her and began to untie her ankles.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Finished with her ankles, Robin then untied her knees, his hands feeling their way up her legs, feeling the silk they were wrapped in and knowing intimately the smooth, muscled appendages underneath.

Once Starfire's knees were untied, her legs were finally freed and he slowly pulled off the leggings, exposing her feet and legs completely and before he moved any further to untying her, he slowly moved his hands up and down her bare flesh, feeling her legs and feet, lightly squeezing her thighs and eliciting soft moans from her, now fully audible as she was no longer gagged. He even placed some soft kisses upon her bare legs and she moaned louder, especially when he kissed her upper thighs.

Robin then set her feet back on the floor and moved onto the bed beside her. He reached up and placed his hands upon her "grebnaks", squeezing gently and massaging them while she shivered with excitement induced by it. He then reached behind her and began to untie the ropes pinning her arms to her side.

Starfire starred at him all the while, smiling at the smile he had on his own face. She knew that he was excited and liked being able to touch while she was helpless, although apparently that was as far as he was willing to go with her like this. However, he seemed to be taking even more pleasure in untying her. Perhaps he was eager to have her freed so he could follow through with the rescue fantasy she suspected of him? Maybe he wanted a reward for being a gentleman and untying her? Starfire was eager to have her arms freed again; she would definitely repay him for his courtesy, even though it was going against the game she'd set up. He was making his own decision of where this was going for himself. He was being self-centered this time, untainted with reservations over being the good guy. Whatever reason he was untying her, it was because he wanted her untied, not because she wanted it. That had been the whole point, and Starfire was glad.

Finally, Robin undid the final knot for the rope binding her wrists and Starfire could finally move her arms. Rubbing her wrists lightly with her hands for a moment, she turned and looked at him and saw him looking right back at her, deep longing and building lust in his eyes. Smirking at him, knowing what he wanted, Starfire allowed him to lean in and kiss her again. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other for a few moments.

Then, understanding between them of what was to come next, their lips parted and Starfire grabbed Robin by the shoulders, spun around and practically threw him to the end of the circular bed where the pillow was, his head landing upon it and his body now lying fully on top of the round mattress. Deciding to be a bit more intense than usual since she could clearly see how into the moment he was and how much his excitement was building, Starfire flung herself upon him in a straddle, grabbed hold of his shirt with one hand and his pants with the other, and using her super alien strength, ripped his uniform from his body, casting the torn fabric aside without a pause. She then grabbed his gloves and pulled them from his hands, then his boots, then his mask, leaving him only in his boxers.

Robin stared up at her, sitting on him with either leg to one side of his body, a position he'd been in more times than he could count. He saw the fiery desire in her green eyes and knew that it matched his own. Starfire then reached down to the waist band of his underwear and tore that away too, leaving him completely bare. She then grabbed her corset in one hand and her panties in the other and tore them away, leaving her completely bare, and his excitement and lust went up a few levels.

Robin reached up and felt along her exposed body for a moment before Starfire grabbed his wrists in a gentle but firm grip. Robin, whose strength was unbelievable for a human, was still just a human and had no hope of breaking from Starfire's grip, not that he wanted to. Starfire leaned forward and pinned his wrists to either side of the bed, her face now inches from his own, staring into his eyes with the same lust that he felt.

Then they began, Starfire now in control, which was exactly how they _both_ liked it, apparently.

* * *

Tied Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

Releasing her lips, Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Thinking for a moment of how they would do this with her still tied, Robin came up with the answer. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a birdarang. He flicked out its blades and used one to cut the ropes around Starfire's knees in one quick motion. He set the birdarang on the side of the bed, picked Starfire up in his arms and set her down so that her full body was on the circular mattress. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs straight up until her feet were pointed at the ceiling, then gently bent her knees and pulled them apart, repositioning her ankles within their rope binds so that they would cross each other. Starfire gritted her teeth as this was very uncomfortable, but after a moment she relaxed and lay there with her knees spread apart but her feet still tied together.

Robin then unclipped his belt and slid it the floor, and began to take off his gloves and boots. Starfire watched him in anticipation, knowing that each article of clothing he discarded brought her game one step closer to its fulfillment. Robin then removed his mask, his shirt, his pants, and finally his boxers and stood before her bare.

Robin then crawled onto the bed and between her spread knees, moving up until he was eye level with her, her legs wrapped around his middle and held in place by the rope. Starfire gazed up into his eyes and he gazed back into hers. There was only one thing separating them now. Reaching over with one hand, not taking his eyes from hers, Robin grabbed the birdarang again, reached down to her hip and cut through her panties, then switched the birdarang to the other hand and cut her panties down the side of that hip too. He then tossed the birdarang to the floor, grabbed the small purple piece of silk and pulled it free, throwing it to the floor as well.

No longer separated, they began. Robin, in complete control for the first time, felt like a wild man and was barely able to think straight the entire time. Starfire, while uncomfortable from her arms being pinned under her body by the ropes, was otherwise in a physical ecstasy.

They both enjoyed it immensely, long into the night.

* * *

Gagged Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

Releasing her lips, Robin leaned back and smiled at her, his face turning red at the thoughts in his head. Continuing to smile at her, not taking his eyes from her or giving any indication of what he was going to do, Robin grabbed hold of the gag and pulled it back up over her chin, causing it to tighten back over her mouth as it was no longer hanging loosely around her neck.

Blinking in surprise for a moment, Starfire stared back at him, understanding that his re-gagging her meant he was ready to begin whatever fantasies her predicament had inspired in him.

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably under her gag. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him under the gag. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Thinking for a moment of how they would do this with her still tied, Robin came up with the answer. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a birdarang. He flicked out its blades and used one to cut the ropes around Starfire's knees in one quick motion. He set the birdarang on the side of the bed, picked Starfire up in his arms and set her down so that her full body was on the circular mattress. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs straight up until her feet were pointed at the ceiling, then gently bent her knees and pulled them apart, repositioning her ankles within their rope binds so that they would cross each other. Starfire gritted her teeth as this was very uncomfortable, but after a moment she relaxed and lay there with her knees spread apart but her feet still tied together.

Robin then unclipped his belt and slid it the floor, and began to take off his gloves and boots. Starfire watched him in anticipation, knowing that each article of clothing he discarded brought her game one step closer to its fulfillment. Robin then removed his mask, his shirt, his pants, and finally his boxers and stood before her bare.

Robin then crawled onto the bed and between her spread knees, moving up until he was eye level with her, her legs wrapped around his middle and held in place by the rope. Starfire gazed up into his eyes and he gazed back into hers. There was only one thing separating them now. Reaching over with one hand, not taking his eyes from hers, Robin grabbed the birdarang again, reached down to her hip and cut through her panties, then switched the birdarang to the other hand and cut her panties down the side of that hip too. He then tossed the birdarang to the floor, grabbed the small purple piece of silk and pulled it free, throwing it to the floor as well.

No longer separated, they began. Robin, in complete control for the first time, felt like a wild man and was barely able to think straight the entire time. Starfire, while uncomfortable from her arms being pinned under her body by the ropes and the gag over her mouth, was otherwise in a physical ecstasy.

They both enjoyed it immensely, long into the night, Starfire's muffled moans of pleasure only spurring Robin on more each time she mumbled them. Eventually, many hours later, Robin crawled out from between Starfire's bound ankles and collapsed next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, too exhausted to do anything else. Starfire, still bounds, was too exhausted to protest. The two fell into peaceful slumber next to each other almost immediately. Robin had warped but pleasant dreams of their activities that evening and even spoke a few words in his sleep.

Starfire, however, while having the same kind of dreams, would not be speaking anything until the next morning; all the time she slept, until late into the next morning, Starfire's mouth was still gagged.

**The End**

* * *

This is a little something that's tinkered around in my head for a while. Since many people, particularly on deviantART, seem to think that either Starfire, Raven or both would enjoy being tied up, I decided to write one out and how it might go. I decided it would be funnier with Starfire, so I went with her based off of the picture described at the beginning of this fic, but plugged in that little part of Raven imagining it just to include her briefly. As far as Starfire's reasons for doing so and Raven's own thoughts about it, please know that I am just making a guess here. I have absolutely no idea how the majority of women feel during sex, about sex, about the men they have sex with or their opinions on bondage games and allowing men to have sex with them while tied up. I'm pretty much going off of hearsay, either from what I've heard offhand or read somewhere. So any women reading this story, if I'm completely off or Starfire and Raven's thoughts on the matter don't strike you as particularly realistic, that's the reason why. But please, feel free to PM me and provide correct information so that if I write about it in the future, I can be more accurate.

I may write a sequel to this in the future, probably about Raven playing a similar game with Beast Boy, if enough people ask for it. I may, _possibly_ even write a further sequel about the girls getting their guys tied up, but I'm not sure. That one's a bit uncomfortable for me because of the kind of thoughts it requires to write it well. But again, if enough people enjoy this story and want that as well, I may write it. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this story, and feel free to check out the other versions if you want Starfire's gag to be slightly different. That's really the only difference between the four versions. See you guys next time!


	2. Over the nose

**Starfire's Little Game**

**By **

**Teen Tyrant**

Don't let the multiple chapters fool you, this is a one-shot story. The multiple chapters are actually slightly different versions of the same story, based off of the reader's personal preference. Regular viewers of animated character bondage scenes on deviantART will probably be familiar with the concept. Each of the "chapters" is a very slight variation to the look Starfire is going for in this story and there are only a few changed words between one version and another. Assuming bondage scenes are not everyone's cup of tea, I am further assuming that those who do enjoy such things will understand the significance of the titles of the "chapters", which will give you a clue of which version has what and you can choose whichever you prefer. Or of course, you could read all of them if you don't mind reading the same story more than once. This is a mature story, not only because of the blatant bondage but because of the sexual themes. The descriptions are not graphic but it is very clear what is going on in this story, so read at your own risk. Each version has three possible endings which are marked and are also left up to the reader as to which version they like best.

The main inspiration for this story is a picture drawn by thenumbaonespot on deviantART. While the story does not describe what is happening in the picture (there are noticeable differences between what is seen in the picture and what is described in the story), it was this picture more than anything else that steered me in the direction that this story went. I would have placed the picture as the image at the top of this story, but unfortunately the picture will not fit the allowed dimensions, and it may also be considered a violation of this site's image guidelines. If you wish to see the picture, unfortunately this site won't let me post the link, so google "thenumbaonespot deviantart", go to here gallery and you will find it in the "other" category. I have thenumbaonespot's permission to promote this picture in association with this fic, and I thank her very much for allowing me to do so, so those of you who like this story should also show their gratitude by visiting the web address above and commenting on her picture.

On a final note, the Titans are in the area of 18-20 years of age in this fic, so a good deal of time has gone by from the end of the show to this story, as you'll understand by reading it.

* * *

Raven sat sipping herbal tea at the kitchen table, enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet. The guys were at the arcade at the mall, rather than bickering over the gamestation for a change, and Starfire had said she would be busy in her room for the rest of the day. This left Raven with some time by herself that she didn't have to spend in her room.

She leaned back in her chair, taking another sip, savoring the peace of mind she could finally have here in the main room. It was at that moment that her communicator beeped. Raven groaned, rolled her eyes and pulled it out, wondering what the problem was. She turned it on and Starfire's face appeared on the screen.

"Starfire?" Raven asked, confused.

"Raven, are you occupied at the moment?" Starfire asked, very tentatively, more tentatively than usual.

"Not really. Is there something wrong?" Raven asked.

Starfire hesitated, seeming very nervous and uncertain… embarrassed even.

"I… am in need of your assistance for a few minutes. Can you come to my room?" she asked.

The alien princess actually seemed to blush a little as she made her request. Raven raised an eyebrow. This was certainly unusual, even by Starfire's standards.

"Uuuuhhh… sure." said Raven.

Turning off the communicator, Raven sighed, took one more sip of her tea, and stood up to exit the common room. As she walked down the hall to Starfire's room, Raven tried to figure out what Starfire needed help with. It was usually something very strange, relating to her alien nature, or something very simple that Starfire had blown out of proportion, also owing to her alien nature. As she arrived at Starfire's door, Raven paused to take a breath, and then opened the door and went inside.

Raven knew immediately that this was not going to be like other times that Starfire needed assistance, but beyond that, she didn't really know what to make of the scene before her, but it definitely was not anything that she had expected.

Starfire was standing in front of her circular bed, looking at her with a very nervous and embarrassed expression, which was understandable, considering that she was wearing only a very revealing outfit that looked like it came from right out of a Victoria's Secret catalog. She wore a purple corset which was half see-through material and lace around the edges. Her panties were of a similar design and very skimpy. The very tops of her thighs were exposed, revealing bands of her tanned skin, before a pair of purple leggings, as long as the boots she normally wore covered her legs all the way down to her feet. The overall appearance was similar to her usual outfit, but made to be much more revealing and a clear attempt at making her already incredibly sexy form seem even more so.

Raven was not entirely sure how to respond to this scene and a sweat drop rolled down her head.

"Uuuhhh… you didn't ask me to come in here so you could try to seduce me while wearing _that_, did you?" Raven asked, rather flustered as she realized that considering the situation, this could very well be the case.

Starfire, however, appeared taken aback.

"What? No! No, of course I have not asked you here to seduce you, Raven. I am wearing this outfit for Robin. Why would you believe that I have brought you here to seduce you?" she asked, rather shocked that her friend would ask such an awkward question.

Raven sighed in relief and stepped all the way into the room, the door closing behind her.

"Well, the boys are all gone right now, so it's just the two of us, you nervously ask me to come to your room, looking embarrassed as you do so, and now here we are together and you're wearing an outfit that only serves the purpose of seduction. And even though I know that you're completely in love with Robin, you've always kind of struck me as the type who might go either way. You know, sexually." Raven clarified in her normal, calm tone.

Starfire looked momentarily affronted.

"You believe I would be sexually interested in other females?" she asked, planting her fists on her hips. Raven shook her head, however.

"No, I don't believe that you would. I'm just saying that you being as adventurous and curious as you are, I was never completely sure, one way or another, of whether or not you might be interested in bi-sexual activities. You were always a sort of question mark to me on that." she said.

Starfire's frown became more pronounced for a moment, but then she relaxed, realizing that although the insinuation was a bit insulting (she had always thought that Raven knew her so well), her friend had not meant any offense by it.

"Well, I am not. I am interested only in males, and even if I were bi-sexual, as you call it, I assure you I would not attempt to lure you to my room to seduce you, as I am seriously involved with Robin." Starfire clarified, putting the entire issue to rest.

"Understood." Raven said, neutrally. "Then, what did you need me to come in here for?" she asked.

Starfire suddenly became a bit nervous again, a slight blush returning to her cheeks.

"I am… needing your assistance, as I mentioned." she said, her left foot twisting from side to side on the floor in nervousness.

Raven remained puzzled.

"Assistance with what? And what does it have to do with you wearing that outfit?" she asked.

Starfire began tapping her index fingers together.

"Well… as I mentioned, I am wearing it for Robin. I believe I gave you a strong hint a few months back that Robin and I have taken our relationship to a… sexual level, am I correct?" she asked the other girl.

Another sweat drop rolled down Raven's head, as the subject of two of her friends' activities becoming sexual was a little awkward, and Raven herself was not very good at talking about such a subject in any but the most academic of ways. But Starfire had indeed given a strong indication to her some months ago that she and Robin had indeed reached that level of their relationship and the girl had been so filled with joy and excitement that she simply had to share the news with someone and Raven, being the only other girl in the tower, as well as the best secret keeper on the team, was the one person Starfire felt she could talk about such a thing in even the most guarded way.

"Yes, you did tell me that." she said simply.

"Well, I am attempting to surprise Robin upon his return to the tower. I am playing a sort of… _game_. And I require your assistance in order to set it up." Starfire said.

Now Raven really became uncomfortable. She did not want to become in any way involved in Robin and Starfire's bedroom life, but she knew that Starfire would never have asked her for help if she didn't need really need it.

"What sort of help, and how involved am I going to be in this?" she asked guardedly.

"Oh, your involvement will be very limited." Starfire reassured her. "It is however, going to be quite essential to the success of the game."

Raven sighed, thinking that she was going to end up feeling even more awkward than she already did, but decided that she might as well help Starfire out. She had been a great help when Raven had been dealing with her new-found feelings for Beast Boy and how she should let him know that she wanted to be with him, and now the green Titan was her steady boyfriend. So she supposed that she owed it to the alien girl with taking Robin's breath away… however she planned on doing so.

"Alright, Starfire. I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

Starfire smiled and turned around to her bed. Raven looked past her and noticed that lying on the bed were several coils of black rope, that seemed to sparkle slightly, as if it had a slight coating of silver glitter. There were also a few different colored pieces of cloth as well, possibly silk.

Raven looked at Starfire and raised an eyebrow. Starfire gave her a nervous smile so wide that her eyes squinted shut.

"I would like you to… tie me up." she said.

Raven just stared at her for a moment or two.

"You want me to tie you up?" she asked simply. Starfire nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Oh, and gag me as well." she added.

"You want me to tie you up and gag you? Seriously?" Raven asked, just to clarify.

"That is correct." Starfire said.

Raven looked back down at what she now understood was bondage equipment, then turned to Starfire and shifted her weight to her right foot and placed her hand on her right hip.

"Ok, I'll do it, but you need to tell me why first, because this is just too weird to do without any explanation. Why do you want me to tie you up? You've been bound and gagged once or twice before if I remember. Did you decide that you enjoy this sort of thing from that?" asked Raven.

Starfire shook her head.

"Oh no, I did not enjoy the previous times that I have been bound and gagged." Starfire said, remembering how constricting the bonds that the Centauri Police had used on her were, and how awful the taste of the soap Mother Mae Eye had used to gag her with her with was. "However, on those previous occasions, my captors did not care for the state of my comfort. I am trusting that you will be able to bind me in such a way that merely restrains the movement of my limbs, inhibits my ability to speak, and will generally prevent my escape." the redhead clarified.

Raven nodded, following along so far.

"I think I can do that. But again, I gotta ask you why you want this." she said.

Starfire clasped her hands together as she explained.

"Well, I have noticed over the years that Robin has an intense desire to be a rescuer. It is why he is so successful at being a hero, I think. I have also noticed, both before and after we became a couple, that he seems to enjoy rescuing me whenever I am in danger. It is subtle in his body language, but I believe that he not only rescues me out of the general wish to preserve life or even because of the love he felt for me, but also because he has an ingrained enjoyment of saving a helpless person from harm. It is simply part of who he is."

Raven thought about this for a second.

"You're saying he may have a… a rescue fetish?" she asked.

"In a way, yes." said Starfire. "In addition to that, I have noticed through television and other media that many Earth males enjoy seeing a helplessly bound female. It seems to raise some sort of primal, instinctive hormonal response in them. Although I have not observed this behavior in Robin, I believe that he may find similar enjoyment in seeing me in such a state, based on my belief that he enjoys rescuing me for much the same reason. Since I will not be in actual danger, he will not be distracted by the need to actually protect me and will therefore be more aware of my helplessness and it may arouse a much stronger, more primitive sexual desire within him than he already exhibits."

As Starfire took a breath, Raven just stared back at her.

"You mean you're trying to spice things up." she said simply.

Starfire tilted her head to the side, appearing slightly confused.

"Why, yes. Is that not what I just explained?" she asked.

Raven turned to the bed, reached out and picked up on of the lengths of rope, examining it for a moment.

"Ok, I get what you're trying to do now. But why are you going to all this trouble? You and Robin have only been having sex for less than a year. It can't have become dull for you already, can it?" she asked, puzzled.

Starfire shook her head and gave Raven an odd sort of smile.

"No. It is still thoroughly enjoyable, for both of us. However, I have begun to feel recently that I have been getting more of what I want from the… _experiences_ than Robin has." she said, now blushing fiercely.

Raven was now blushing as well, realizing that she was about to go into uncomfortable details, but now her curiosity was genuinely piqued.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Starfire began, "Every time that Robin and I have had the sex, I have always been on top. I have always been the more aggressive. I know that Robin enjoys it, that it in fact becomes even more enjoyable for him merely from the fact that I am the one who takes control, that I place myself on top of him. I believe that Robin sees it in this way; if I am the more dominant during our sexual encounters, that means that I am not simply consenting to it because I want to make him happy, but because I truly want it as much as he does, and as long as I enjoy it so much that I actively want to do it, the more that he will be able to have the sex with me."

Uncomfortable as she was with these details, Raven found that the further into this conversation they went, the more she wanted to know about Starfire's sex life with Robin, as she had the sense that whatever had led Starfire to want Robin to find her tied up in her bedroom was something that could eventually enter into her relationship with Beast Boy.

"But if that's the case, why do you feel that you're getting more from it than Robin?" she asked.

Starfire paused for a moment before explaining.

"The concern that I have is, even though Robin enjoys it when I get what I want from the sex, I feel guilty because it is still me getting what I want. I know that Robin wants to have the sex with me, and enjoys me being dominant, but I cannot help but think that there may be something that _he_ wants from it. Something that is just for him, for his enjoyment, regardless of whether I want to do it. Perhaps he would like to try a new position; perhaps Robin would like to be on top, or maybe he would like to try it while standing up, or-" Starfire listed off scenarios but Raven cut her off.

"Alright, I get it; maybe he'd like his own way." she said, not wanting Starfire to list any more ways, as they all got more kinky and therefore uncomfortable to talk about from there.

Starfire's eyes lowered to the floor and her voice became softer.

"I feel that if Robin does have any such desires, he is far too caring for my feelings to ever voice them. He is content to derive his physical pleasure of our lovemaking from what we have already done and from knowing how much I enjoy it. And truthfully, I have no desire to alter the position. I must confess, my own physical pleasure from being on top is far too great to need any change; it is so enjoyable, I truly feel that I am being driven to near insanity at the climax every time from the sheer pleasure of it." she confessed, her entire face now red from revealing such details to Raven, who was nearly as red at this point.

"I wanted to create a situation where Robin can absolutely choose what he wants to do, and know that he is deliberately being given that option." Starfire finished.

In a way, Raven could relate to what Starfire was describing. She and Beast Boy had actually reached the sexual level of their own relationship a little over a month ago, and although they did not do it nearly as often as Robin and Starfire did (Starfire had not mentioned how often they did it, but Raven had the impression that it was nearly every night), she did very much enjoy it. She and Beast Boy were still just at the beginning stage of their sexual relationship, but the time would eventually come, assuming they stayed together long enough for it, that they would want to spice things up themselves.

Of the nine times she and Beast Boy had done it, she had only been on top once so far, and that had been out of curiosity more than anything. Although she had enjoyed it immensely, she was quite content to allow Beast Boy to be on top and be dominant when they did the act. It was actually for very similar reasons of why Starfire believed Robin never objected to Starfire being on top every time since they began to have sex. A good deal of her enjoyment came from the knowledge of how much Beast Boy was enjoying the act while being upon her and seeing the effect it had on him. In addition to that, it was more comfortable lying on her back with her arms around him than straddling him. It was an easier position for her and she could use the bed beneath her as a brace, making it much easier to thrust her hips at him than if she were on top.

Having spent more of her lifespan focusing on her mental and spiritual sensations than the physical, Raven was not as sensitive to the act as Starfire was indicating herself to be, but on two of the occasions that she and Beast Boy had made love, she had reached a climax of pleasure very similar to what Starfire had just said she experienced every time, and neither of those two times had been while she was on top. Raven doubted that she would experience it that intensely as often as Starfire did, but she had still reached climax every other time and it did make her want to do it more, and although they would likely alternate now and then just to keep it from becoming monotonous, as much as Raven had liked being on top, she enjoyed Beast Boy being on top of her more for these reasons.

But, listening to Starfire now, she wondered if Beast Boy would someday feel about their lovemaking the way Starfire seemed to think that Robin may feel about theirs. That he would remain the nice guy by making sure she got what she wanted and enjoyed it as much as she could, and since he would also be enjoying it anyway, there would be no reason to suggest anything new and risk seeming selfish. But even though neither of them would be unhappy with that, it still would not be fair to him to have to give for her all the time without her giving for him once in a while, even if was not quite as enjoyable for her.

That was the challenge of a real relationship. Compromising one's own desires for the sake of their partner's, even if it was only once in a while, was one of the most important marks of true commitment. It didn't apply just to their sexual acts, but to anything they did together in their relationship. Raven truly loved Beast Boy, and would gladly make herself uncomfortable to do something for him that would make him really happy. Not all the time, of course, no person could be expected to sacrifice constantly. But if, for example, they were both content with eating at the same restaurant and intended to keep doing so in the future, but one day Beast Boy wanted to try lunch at another place that had foods Raven didn't really like, she would go with him there anyway so that he could enjoy something for himself, knowing that next time they could still go back to the usual place and continue to enjoy it. She would not even necessarily require that Beast Boy grant her the same favor in return; she might not want to ever eat anywhere else, so he would never have to make the same sacrifice, but that did not mean that it wasn't important for her to compromise if he wanted a change now and then. That was not how things were for them now, but if they really had a long future together like she hoped, that situation was inevitably going to come up in some aspect of their relationship.

Starfire believed that she had reached that point with Robin. She truly loved him, as anybody who knew them could tell you, and Raven knew without any doubt that Starfire would not hesitate to sacrifice a near-insanity inducing orgasm for the sake of giving Robin the chance to feel the same way. And she may not even need to; Starfire was basing this entire view on nothing more than her own guilt that up to this point, Robin's wants and desires in the matter had never entered her mind. Robin might not even _want_ to change anything. Like Starfire, he might enjoy her being on top so much that he didn't want to deviate from it, ever. But that wasn't the point for Starfire; the point was that Robin never had dominance during their lovemaking. He never made the choice of what would happen, he simply allowed Starfire to climb atop him and have her way with him. Maybe that was exactly how he wanted it to be, maybe he claimed dominance by surrendering dominance, by not doing anything different at all when he could have if he wanted to, as Starfire would gladly have let him. But since Starfire had no way of knowing if this was the case, she had decided on this course of action, this "game" as she had called it.

Raven now understood why Starfire wanted to be presented before Robin as a helplessly bound female, not only unable to do anything about it if he should choose to take advantage of her while she was bound, but also willing to do anything he wanted in return for setting her free. Starfire was right about that part; it was a fantasy held by many Earth men. It was both offensive and strangely cute at the same time, depending on a person's views. By doing this, Starfire was giving Robin the chance to do as he wished with her and she would know if Robin was willingly conceding control to Starfire, or if in allowing her to make it fun for both of them, Robin was actually preventing himself from getting the opportunity to find out if he liked anything else. It would put Starfire's guilt at ease; Robin may act on some other impulsive desire that he had been secretly harboring or never even knew he felt, or he may become aroused as Starfire expected, untie her, and act out his arousal by pulling her on top of him and allowing her to do as she wished from there. Either way, Starfire would know that Robin will have been choosing the encounter for himself, not simply being the nice guy and letting her have all control over the fun to avoid feeling guilty himself.

"Alright, you've got me convinced. Here we go." Raven said at last.

Starfire beamed and hopped in place.

"Oh, thank you friend! I truly appreciate your assistance in this matter. And your understanding; perhaps that most of all. And please know Raven, if ever you should choose to do something similar for Beast Boy, I shall of course be happy to bind and gag you, to return the favor." the alien girl said with a wide smile.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"That's ok, Starfire. If I wanted to be tied up for Beast Boy, I could use my powers to bind myself. As it is, I highly doubt that I would ever be willing to go through that anyway." she said, confidently.

Now Starfire raised one of her odd eyebrows.

"Do you mean that you feel no thrill in the thought of Beast Boy running his hands across your body, gazing upon you simultaneously with tender love and intense lust, perhaps pressing his lips against your skin, while you are incapable of moving, unable to utter anything more than grunts of comfortable annoyance, mumbles of resigned acceptance, and moans of reluctant pleasure while he does so, knowing that making such restricted sounds are only spurring him on to do more, the entire experience ending only when he chooses to end it, and knowing that in spite of your inability to prevent him from doing as he pleases, no harm will come to you because your love for him is so deep that you have full trust in him to be absolutely gentle and cause you to feel nothing but pleasurable fulfillment as he acts out his primal desires upon your helpless form?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly at this and another sweat drop rolled down her head. She had never once even considered any form of bondage play with Beast Boy. They were nowhere near far enough into their relationship for her to be comfortable with the idea itself, never mind the fact that she did not like being physically restrained in any way.

But, now that Starfire had just put the scenario in her head, she now had a vision of herself wearing only her bra and panties, her hands tied behind her back, her arms, knees and ankles wrapped in rope, a piece of cloth wrapped around her lower face, covering her mouth and muffling her speech, Beast Boy standing in front of her, staring at her first with shock and surprise, then a mischievous smile spreading across his green face as he slowly walked toward her, his hands clenching and unclenching slightly, as he imagined how he was about to "play" with her.

Raven was astounded to find that she felt not only a shiver of fear down her spine, but also a shiver of excitement in her loins.

Raven pushed the thought away from her mind before she could imagine anymore details and walked behind Starfire with the length of rope she held.

"No, can't say that I feel any thrill from that." she said plainly, not entirely convinced herself.

Standing behind Starfire, she grabbed the girl's wrists and gently pulled them behind her back, then began to tie them together with the strange glittery black rope.

"What are these ropes made of, anyway? They don't look normal." Raven observed.

"Oh, they are not normal ropes." Starfire clarified. "Back when the team first formed and Robin was not entirely convinced that I would no longer be a threat, he asked Cyborg to study my DNA samples to try to create a substance that they could use to restrain me, in case I should become violent. Obviously, there has been no need for its usage, but I felt that in order to maintain complete realism with this game, these ropes would need to finally be put to use. Robin will know that I am truly helpless if bound with this material."

Raven finished tying Starfire's wrists together and then picked up another rope from the bed and began to wrap it around her torso, pinning her upper arms to her sides. Once she finished with that, she took another rope and tied Starfire's legs together at the knees. Then taking the final length of rope, she set about tying the girl's ankles together. As she was doing so, a thought occurred to her.

"Um, Starfire? What if Robin decides he wants to have sex with you… while you're still tied up?" she asked, hesitantly.

Starfire's eyebrows went up at this and she tilted her head, as if this thought had not occurred to her.

"Hmm. I had not considered that as a possible outcome. Well, if Robin does choose to do so, there will be very little that I can do to stop him, so I guess that is what will happen if he takes such an initiative." the alien girl replied.

Raven's eyebrows now shot up in surprise to Starfire's reply.

"You're ok with that as an outcome? Starfire, if Robin leaves you tied up, he won't have your permission to do that to you, especially if he leaves you gagged. He would essentially be raping you!" said Raven, intent that Starfire fully understand what she was getting herself into.

"I understand that, Raven. However, even if Robin were to ask my permission before doing so, I would give it to him. Who is to know? Perhaps it would even be enjoyable." Starfire said, attempting to look on the bright side.

Raven shook her head and finished tying Starfire's ankles. She then looked back to the bed, where the only materials that remained, she realized, were items that could be used to gag Starfire.

"Ok, now the gag is all that's left. How did you want it? I see cloth and a roll of tape, I can use any of them. Did you have a preference?"

Starfire shook her head, the only part of her body that she could now move, trussed up as she was.

"No, I do not. I will leave that up to your judgment. Please use whatever you think is likely to make my appearance seem the most arousing to Robin. My only request is that you do not stuff my mouth with cloth before applying the gag. Although such a method is effective, it is quite dangerous, as it would run a high risk of my choking on the cloth." said Starfire.

Raven nodded and looked over the supplies. Starfire had placed out many cloths, all apparently made of silk or satin, so that they would not be rough against her skin. They were also of virtually every color. Raven searched her memory back to every movie or TV show that had a girl bound and gagged and tried to remember the most common patterns, going on the assumption that the most common method and colors used were the ones that were most appealing to the men who viewed the scene.

First, she needed to decide what type of gag to use. She decided that using tape did not really seem to fit with the appearance Starfire was going for, and dismissed it. Deciding on the cloths, she now had the options of either a cleave gag, which would go in Starfire's mouth and be pulled back between her lips, an over-the-mouth gag, which would completely cover her mouth, but leave her chin and nose exposed, or an over-the-nose gag, which as the name implied would cover Starfire's nose and go all the way down past her chin, completely covering the lower half of her face, western bandit style.

Taking a look at Starfire now, Raven decided that an over-the-nose gag would probably be best. This now left only the question of which color to use. The ones used most often in movies where white, red, and black. Red would match her hair, so that might work. Black would match the color of the ropes, keeping Starfire's binds with a consistent look. Purple would match Starfire's color scheme best. In the end, Raven felt that white would be the best look for the type of gag she'd decided to use, even if it would not exactly match with Starfire's current appearance. That decided, Raven picked up a white cloth and began to roll it, then flatten it, creating a long band of white silk, but with a triangular portion that was not rolled into the rest of it, just like similar gags she'd seen used in movies.

"I think this will work best. Robin won't be able to even see most of your face, but your eyes will still be visible."

Walking behind Starfire again, Raven lowered the cloth down over her head and pulled back once it was level with her lower face, bringing the cloth over Starfire's nose and pulled back against most of her face tight enough to restrict the movement of her lips and reduce any sounds she might attempt to make, although not blocking them completely. The cloth was not pulled to painful or uncomfortable tightness and the silk fabric further softened it against Starfire's face, making it as gentle as possible while still effectively gagging her. Not only did the cloth cover her lower face, but it hung down in a triangle shape below her chin, just like a western bandit.

Raven tied the ends of the cloth behind Starfire's head, under her hair, feeling that having it tied at the back of her head above her hair would not give quite as seductive an appearance.

Raven couldn't help smirking a little at this task. Although Starfire was her best friend and she loved the girl, there were times when she would continuously talk in her loud, happy voice and it would grate terribly on Raven's nerves. She was getting a perverse pleasure out of finally being able to shut her up that had nothing to do with any sexual excitement. Since she might not ever get a chance to do this again, Raven felt it would be a lost opportunity not to rub that fact in Starfire's face, just a little bit.

"You know, I have to admit, it is rather nice to finally have you silent for a change. I don't know why I never gagged you before. I'd have had a lot more peace and quiet if I had." she said, in a voice that made it clear that she was obviously teasing Starfire simply because the redhead could say nothing about it.

Starfire's eyes narrowed as she turned her head and glared back at Raven, then turned forward again, closing her eyes and raising her chin, a muffled "mmph" being her only verbal response.

Raven smirked again at Starfire's inability to comment, then walked in front of her and looked her up and down.

"Well, it's done. It looks pretty good, you definitely should make Robin's jaw drop for a moment if nothing else. Let's just hope the guy doesn't immediately think that you really were captured by an enemy and tries to untie you before he figures out it was deliberate. Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

Starfire shook her head.

"Hm, mph hm." the girl said, which Raven took to mean _No, thank you._

"Alright then. Why don't you just sit on the edge of the bed there and wait for Robin to come back. It's almost two o'clock now, so the guys should be back soon. Robin will probably head here to see you soon after he gets here. If you want-" Raven said, but before she could continue, the alarm went off throughout the tower.

Starfire's eyes widened in panic and for a moment, even Raven was at a loss of what to do. If it was a major emergency, they were in trouble, it would take a few minutes for her to untie Starfire and then she would need to get into her fighting outfit. Starfire's whole game would be blown before she could spring it on Robin.

"Hang on a second." Raven said, pulling out her communicator and turning it on. "Robin, come in. What's the emergency?" she asked.

Robin appeared on the small screen of the communicator.

"It's Mumbo Jumbo, he's broken out and he's robbing ATMs across the city. You and Starfire meet us on the south end of town, that's where me and the guys are heading." Robin said.

Raven looked around at Starfire, trying to think quickly. Mumbo wasn't a very hard villain to defeat when approached properly. She was best at taking him down; Starfire would not have a great deal to contribute if she were present. This might mean that her work and Starfire's plan would not be in vain after all.

"Uhh… Starfire told me just a few minutes ago that she's performing some kind of Tamaranian cleansing ritual. She said it's very sacred and once begun it can't be interrupted for any reason. She said she'd be in her room for the next few hours. But I think I should be able to help you enough. It's only Mumbo after all." Raven lied, making up a story that sounded pretty convincing.

Robin paused, his brow furrowing, either from concern at having one less Titan to assist with the situation, or confused at why Starfire would be performing such a supposedly important ritual and not telling him earlier that she would be doing so.

"Hmm, alright, you're probably right anyway. Just get down here as quick as you can. Robin out." the team leader said, and then ended the connection.

Raven let out a breath she was holding and looked back at Starfire, who winked at her in gratitude for helping preserve her plan. Raven looked around the room for a moment, then spotted Starfire's closet.

"I think I'm going to need to hide you in the closet, Starfire. If we should need to come back to the tower for any reason before we're done, we run the risk of Robin or one of the other boys finding you here like this. I'll hide you in there until this is over, then when we get back, I'll let you out before Robin is done filing his report on the incident. He'll come looking for you after that. Sound good?" she asked.

Starfire nodded. Raven then wrapped Starfire in her dark energy and lifted her off the floor. She then swung open the closet's folding doors and moved Starfire into it, placing her against the back wall so that she could lean back if she needed to and not keep all her weight on her bound ankles while waiting for the team to return. Starfire gave Raven one last look of gratitude for all she had done to help her out before the closet doors closed on her.

xxxxx

Three hours passed before Mumbo Jumbo was apprehended. The situation had actually been more complicated than the Titans had thought. Raven was ultimately able to take Mumbo down, but by the time it was over, all the Titans were tired, sweaty, sore and worn out.

Raven knew in the back of her mind as she focused on defeating Mumbo that Starfire was still tied up in her closet. She tried as hard as she could to end the battle as quickly as possible, so that they could all go home and she could finally be let out, but every time they thought they had Mumbo down, he produced another trick up his sleeve that kept the battle going.

Unfortunately, for Starfire mostly, Raven had to exert so much energy to stop Mumbo that once the battle was over, she passed out. As the team made it back to the tower in the T-car, Beast Boy carried Raven into her room and placed her on her bed so she could rest. Since Raven was not awake, she was unable to give Robin any hints to go to Starfire's room so that he could find her, and since Raven had given the story earlier about Starfire performing a sacred ritual that could not be interrupted, the men in their tiredness headed to their own rooms for a short rest without bothering to check on her.

Even Robin was so worn out from fighting Mumbo's giant magical bunnies that he reasoned with himself that there was no sense in bothering Starfire right now. Since she didn't come out to see them upon their return, he figured she was still in the middle of her ritual and he would check on her after he rested for a while.

Back in her room, Starfire was still stuck in her closet, and was quite frustrated. The Anti-Tamaranian restraints, for lack of a better term for them, were certainly doing their job well. Although she still had her full energy, her super strength was gone, sapped away by the ropes she was tied in and she was unable to get herself out of the closet. The gag was also a bit stifling, constantly giving her the feeling that she was being half suffocated, since it limited not only the sound she could make but the breaths she could take, especially since it covered her nose too. She had heard the others return a few minutes earlier and had tried to yell to get their attention, but her gag prevented her from properly moving her mouth to form words, and the sound of her voice was significantly diminished, blocked off by the cloth, then further muffled due to being inside her closet, and then from being inside her room. None of the Titan men heard her.

Wondering why nobody was coming and why Raven had not told Robin she was in here or come in to check on her herself, Starfire continued to struggle against her bonds, becoming more frustrated and uncomfortable by the minute. She was hungry and was very glad that she had used the bathroom before asking Raven to tie her up, as a full bladder would have made her situation all the more uncomfortable. She was also grateful that as a Tamaranian, she was not affected by temperatures as much as a human; having very little clothing on could have made her cold and shivering, or being stuck in her closet could have made her hot and sweaty, but thankfully she was neither.

Starfire sincerely hoped that Robin appreciated the effort she had gone to for him on this, because if he or somebody did not come to release her soon, she was going to be extremely upset.

xxxxx

Raven awoke with a groan, her head hurting a little, but otherwise feeling ok. She was still a bit drained, but she was used to that feeling, having had to use large quantities of her energy before. She stood up and left her room, heading for the kitchen to get a small snack and some tea to gain her energy back. As she walked down the hallway, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she had forgotten something important, but could not yet recall what it was. She shook her head and knew that it would come to her eventually, most likely after she got some sustenance.

She entered the common room/kitchen area and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg, looking as if they had also just woken up a short time ago, playing the gamestation.

"Hey guys." she said as she walked past.

"Yo, Raven." Cyborg said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen, his face set in concentration as he attempted to beat Beast Boy.

Beast Boy actually looked around, knowing that his girlfriend was most likely ok but wanted to make sure anyway.

"You feeling ok?" he asked her.

Raven nodded and took out the items she needed to make her tea.

"A headache and a little weak, but alright otherwise." she said back to him.

Beast Boy nodded and turned back to the TV screen to continue his challenge against Cyborg.

The common room doors swooshed open and Robin walked in, running his hand through his spiky hair to get it back into place. He clearly had just woken up. Seeing him enter, Raven's mind seemed to try to remind her more urgently about that thing that she had forgotten. She knew it had something to do with Robin and now believed that she needed to figure it out fast, for some reason.

"Where have you been?" Raven asked, feeling like his answer was important somehow, like there was a specific place he was supposed to have been.

"In my room, I just woke up from a nap. Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven thought hard. Her mind was still a little scrambled from having passed out, which sometimes happened. However, she could remember being very concerned about how long their battle with Mumbo was taking. She had been wanting to get back home quickly and she had wanted Robin in particular to get back to the tower. Why?

"How long ago did we get back?" she asked, feeling the answer close. She knew they had been back for a while, since it appeared to have just turned dark outside the window, and that meant that whatever her mind wanted to remind her of had been delayed a very long time.

"Three hours ago." Cyborg said, again without looking from the TV.

Raven remembered that before she had passed out, it had been three hours since she had left the tower, and now another three hours had gone by while they had rested after the battle, and Robin had been in his room napping that whole time, he had not been… uh oh.

Raven's eyes widened as it clicked; when she had passed out, it had been three hours since _she_ had left the tower alone, and Robin had not been to…

"Robin, have you checked on Starfire?" she asked urgently.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly felt alarmed at the look on Raven's face.

"I just went past her room and knocked to see how she was, but she didn't answer. Why, is something wrong?" he asked seriously.

Raven's headache increased in magnitude. Poor Starfire had been tied up in her closet for the last six hours!

"Go to her room now, override the door, and look in her closet." Raven ordered, making it clear that he needed to do what she said right now.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tensing up and ready to run to Starfire's room in a second, but wanting to know what he needed to be prepared for when he went in. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused their game and also turned around, thinking that something serious was going on by Raven's voice.

"Just go now. Hurry and open her closet. I'll either see you in the morning, or see you in the infirmary in the next five minutes." Raven said, shooing him away with a motion of her hand.

Robin turned around and ran out of the common room, down the hall and to Starfire's room. He put in his override code to unlock it and entered her room, quickly looking around, but not seeing Starfire or any sign of a threat. He went across the room to her closet and flung it open.

At first, Robin didn't register the full picture of what he was seeing. All he saw was that Starfire was standing in her closet, her arms and legs wrapped in black rope and a white cloth tied over her mouth and nose, gagging her. The moment he had opened the door, Starfire had turned her head to look at him and in an instant her face reddened, her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. He froze at first, completely surprised to find her like this, and after this instant passed, Starfire's face softened into relief and then to an odd, satisfied look.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed in surprise, reaching for her, meaning pull the gag from her mouth to let her speak and then untie her. But he was surprised again, as she suddenly jerked her head back, away from his reaching hand.

"Mmhhm!" she sounded.

Robin pulled back his arm, frowning in confusion, wonder what on Earth was going on here. Starfire then began to hop, with difficulty, past him and out of the closet. She hopped all the way to her bed and leaned herself against it by her legs, seeming to take as deep a breath as she could through her covered nose and mouth, as if glad to be out in the open again. She stood there panting for a moment and Robin turned around and walked to her, shutting the closet door as he did so.

He stopped as Starfire spun around and starred back at him. Then, adding only more confusion to his mind, Starfire seemed to… smile at him. Her eyes narrowed a little in that way eyes do when their owner smiles and her cheeks, mostly covered by the gag, rose upward.

"Hmmm?" she sounded.

Robin frowned in confusion and reached again for the gag, thinking that she meant for him to untie her now that she was free of her closet, but again she pulled her head back a little as he reached and he stopped. Robin just stared at her, not understanding why she wasn't letting him untie her or at least take that gag off, it had to be killing her with its stifling discomfort.

Starfire stretched herself to her full height and raised her shoulders up, in a way that seemed to be calling attention to her full body. Thinking at first that maybe there was something that would complicate his directly untying her, Robin looked up and down her body. He saw that she was tied in those ropes that he had requested Cyborg to make years ago, when they had first formed the team, just in case she should become a threat again. He felt a moment's pang of guilt now at having ever been mistrustful of her, but continued to look her over. There didn't seem to be anything that would prevent him from untying her, they were just ropes. There was no lock placed on them, or any device that would shock her or explode if the ropes were tampered with that he could see.

Then, Robin noticed something. Apart from the ropes and the gag, Starfire was not wearing her normal clothes; she was, rather, wearing the sexiest outfit he had ever seen on her, which was something, considering he had seen her in a bikini. She was wearing a lacy, mostly see-through corset, lacy panties that seemed even less substantial than her usual pairs if that were possible, and long purple leggings, almost like stockings that went from her lower thighs to her feet. It was the type of outfit whose only purpose was seduction.

And that was when Robin realized why Starfire was looking at him like that and refusing to let him untie her; why she was wearing this skimpy outfit underneath her binds. He looked her in the face, his jaw dropping, and he could see from her expression that she knew he had figured it out.

"Hmmhmm?" she sounded, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes at him a little.

He pointed at her, then to himself, then back to her, unable to complete a sentence.

"You… you did… for… like this… for me… ropes…" he stammered.

Starfire tilted her head back the other way and "mmphed" again. She then jerked her head back and to the side a little, indicating that he should get over to where she was. He walked toward her and could see that she was smiling again. He could also see an excitement in her eyes and that she was carefully watching him for this reaction.

Robin reached out and placed his hands on her waist, just below where her arms were pinned at her sides. Her skin was bare here, as it was below the corset. He slowly moved his hands down her sides toward her hips and Starfire gave a soft moan of pleasure behind the gag.

Now that she knew that he understood what this was, he still needed to know something, and reached out again, quickly this time, and grabbed hold of the gag. He pulled it down under her chin, freeing her mouth for the first time in six hours.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I thought you might like me... like_ this_, all for you for once." she said, still smiling at him.

Robin was taken aback that this was for _him_.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her, wanting to make sure what the "rules" were for this little game. But Starfire's smile vanished and she looked at him seriously, earnestness in her eyes.

"This is not about what _I_ want, Robin; this is about what _you_ want. You have me, helpless, and whatever you want to do to me now, there is nothing that I can do about it. And right now, that is how I want it to be. Even if I could do something, I would not want to. But it doesn't matter if I would want to or not. What matters is that there is _nothing_ I can do. I'm yours now, Robin. The choice is yours." she said, her eyes sparkling toward the end.

Robin was blushing madly by this point, not only because this was happening but because of the images that came to his mind from what she had just said. His pulse quickened, his hands and forehead started to sweat a little and he felt hot under his shirt. He had not felt this way since their first time, a combination of excitement and embarrassment at his own thoughts.

"What… can I do?" he asked, making sure he understood this correctly.

Starfire, knowing that he was still a little uncertain and needed one more bit of confirmation, smiled sweetly, and just the slightest bit lustfully, at him.

"Whatever you want, Robin. Whatever you want." she stated.

Slowly, Robin smiled, not at the situation and what she had just said, but that he was so incredibly lucky to have a girl like her, who would go to such lengths and allow herself to be in such a humiliating, compromising situation, solely to make him happy. He hadn't asked for it, he hadn't felt he deserved it, in truth he hadn't even thought of it, but she had been thinking of _him_. She truly was a girl like no other.

* * *

Untied Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

However, he was not into bondage, and while he appreciated her efforts more than she could possibly be aware of, if she wanted him to treat her like a present that was meant for him, he'd prefer it to be a present that was unwrapped.

Releasing her lips, Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped tickling her and began to untie her ankles.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Finished with her ankles, Robin then untied her knees, his hands feeling their way up her legs, feeling the silk they were wrapped in and knowing intimately the smooth, muscled appendages underneath.

Once Starfire's knees were untied, her legs were finally freed and he slowly pulled off the leggings, exposing her feet and legs completely and before he moved any further to untying her, he slowly moved his hands up and down her bare flesh, feeling her legs and feet, lightly squeezing her thighs and eliciting soft moans from her, now fully audible as she was no longer gagged. He even placed some soft kisses upon her bare legs and she moaned louder, especially when he kissed her upper thighs.

Robin then set her feet back on the floor and moved onto the bed beside her. He reached up and placed his hands upon her "grebnaks", squeezing gently and massaging them while she shivered with excitement induced by it. He then reached behind her and began to untie the ropes pinning her arms to her side.

Starfire starred at him all the while, smiling at the smile he had on his own face. She knew that he was excited and liked being able to touch while she was helpless, although apparently that was as far as he was willing to go with her like this. However, he seemed to be taking even more pleasure in untying her. Perhaps he was eager to have her freed so he could follow through with the rescue fantasy she suspected of him? Maybe he wanted a reward for being a gentleman and untying her? Starfire was eager to have her arms freed again; she would definitely repay him for his courtesy, even though it was going against the game she'd set up. He was making his own decision of where this was going for himself. He was being self-centered this time, untainted with reservations over being the good guy. Whatever reason he was untying her, it was because he wanted her untied, not because she wanted it. That had been the whole point, and Starfire was glad.

Finally, Robin undid the final knot for the rope binding her wrists and Starfire could finally move her arms. Rubbing her wrists lightly with her hands for a moment, she turned and looked at him and saw him looking right back at her, deep longing and building lust in his eyes. Smirking at him, knowing what he wanted, Starfire allowed him to lean in and kiss her again. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other for a few moments.

Then, understanding between them of what was to come next, their lips parted and Starfire grabbed Robin by the shoulders, spun around and practically threw him to the end of the circular bed where the pillow was, his head landing upon it and his body now lying fully on top of the round mattress. Deciding to be a bit more intense than usual since she could clearly see how into the moment he was and how much his excitement was building, Starfire flung herself upon him in a straddle, grabbed hold of his shirt with one hand and his pants with the other, and using her super alien strength, ripped his uniform from his body, casting the torn fabric aside without a pause. She then grabbed his gloves and pulled them from his hands, then his boots, then his mask, leaving him only in his boxers.

Robin stared up at her, sitting on him with either leg to one side of his body, a position he'd been in more times than he could count. He saw the fiery desire in her green eyes and knew that it matched his own. Starfire then reached down to the waist band of his underwear and tore that away too, leaving him completely bare. She then grabbed her corset in one hand and her panties in the other and tore them away, leaving her completely bare, and his excitement and lust went up a few levels.

Robin reached up and felt along her exposed body for a moment before Starfire grabbed his wrists in a gentle but firm grip. Robin, whose strength was unbelievable for a human, was still just a human and had no hope of breaking from Starfire's grip, not that he wanted to. Starfire leaned forward and pinned his wrists to either side of the bed, her face now inches from his own, staring into his eyes with the same lust that he felt.

Then they began, Starfire now in control, which was exactly how they _both_ liked it, apparently.

* * *

Tied Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

Releasing her lips, Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Thinking for a moment of how they would do this with her still tied, Robin came up with the answer. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a birdarang. He flicked out its blades and used one to cut the ropes around Starfire's knees in one quick motion. He set the birdarang on the side of the bed, picked Starfire up in his arms and set her down so that her full body was on the circular mattress. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs straight up until her feet were pointed at the ceiling, then gently bent her knees and pulled them apart, repositioning her ankles within their rope binds so that they would cross each other. Starfire gritted her teeth as this was very uncomfortable, but after a moment she relaxed and lay there with her knees spread apart but her feet still tied together.

Robin then unclipped his belt and slid it the floor, and began to take off his gloves and boots. Starfire watched him in anticipation, knowing that each article of clothing he discarded brought her game one step closer to its fulfillment. Robin then removed his mask, his shirt, his pants, and finally his boxers and stood before her bare.

Robin then crawled onto the bed and between her spread knees, moving up until he was eye level with her, her legs wrapped around his middle and held in place by the rope. Starfire gazed up into his eyes and he gazed back into hers. There was only one thing separating them now. Reaching over with one hand, not taking his eyes from hers, Robin grabbed the birdarang again, reached down to her hip and cut through her panties, then switched the birdarang to the other hand and cut her panties down the side of that hip too. He then tossed the birdarang to the floor, grabbed the small purple piece of silk and pulled it free, throwing it to the floor as well.

No longer separated, they began. Robin, in complete control for the first time, felt like a wild man and was barely able to think straight the entire time. Starfire, while uncomfortable from her arms being pinned under her body by the ropes, was otherwise in a physical ecstasy.

They both enjoyed it immensely, long into the night.

* * *

Gagged Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

Releasing her lips, Robin leaned back and smiled at her, his face turning red at the thoughts in his head. Continuing to smile at her, not taking his eyes from her or giving any indication of what he was going to do, Robin grabbed hold of the gag and pulled it back up over her chin and into its original position, causing it to tighten back over her mouth and nose as it was no longer hanging loosely around her neck.

Blinking in surprise for a moment, Starfire stared back at him, understanding that his re-gagging her meant he was ready to begin whatever fantasies her predicament had inspired in him.

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably behind her gag. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him behind the gag. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Thinking for a moment of how they would do this with her still tied, Robin came up with the answer. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a birdarang. He flicked out its blades and used one to cut the ropes around Starfire's knees in one quick motion. He set the birdarang on the side of the bed, picked Starfire up in his arms and set her down so that her full body was on the circular mattress. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs straight up until her feet were pointed at the ceiling, then gently bent her knees and pulled them apart, repositioning her ankles within their rope binds so that they would cross each other. Starfire gritted her teeth as this was very uncomfortable, but after a moment she relaxed and lay there with her knees spread apart but her feet still tied together.

Robin then unclipped his belt and slid it the floor, and began to take off his gloves and boots. Starfire watched him in anticipation, knowing that each article of clothing he discarded brought her game one step closer to its fulfillment. Robin then removed his mask, his shirt, his pants, and finally his boxers and stood before her bare.

Robin then crawled onto the bed and between her spread knees, moving up until he was eye level with her, her legs wrapped around his middle and held in place by the rope. Starfire gazed up into his eyes and he gazed back into hers. There was only one thing separating them now. Reaching over with one hand, not taking his eyes from hers, Robin grabbed the birdarang again, reached down to her hip and cut through her panties, then switched the birdarang to the other hand and cut her panties down the side of that hip too. He then tossed the birdarang to the floor, grabbed the small purple piece of silk and pulled it free, throwing it to the floor as well.

No longer separated, they began. Robin, in complete control for the first time, felt like a wild man and was barely able to think straight the entire time. Starfire, while uncomfortable from her arms being pinned under her body by the ropes and the gag over her mouth and nose, was otherwise in a physical ecstasy.

They both enjoyed it immensely, long into the night, Starfire's muffled moans of pleasure only spurring Robin on more each time she mumbled them. Eventually, many hours later, Robin crawled out from between Starfire's bound ankles and collapsed next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, too exhausted to do anything else. Starfire, still bounds, was too exhausted to protest. The two fell into peaceful slumber next to each other almost immediately. Robin had warped but pleasant dreams of their activities that evening and even spoke a few words in his sleep.

Starfire, however, while having the same kind of dreams, would not be speaking anything until the next morning; all the time she slept, until late into the next morning, Starfire's mouth was still gagged.

**The End**

* * *

This is a little something that's tinkered around in my head for a while. Since many people, particularly on deviantART, seem to think that either Starfire, Raven or both would enjoy being tied up, I decided to write one out and how it might go. I decided it would be funnier with Starfire, so I went with her based off of the picture described at the beginning of this fic, but plugged in that little part of Raven imagining it just to include her briefly. As far as Starfire's reasons for doing so and Raven's own thoughts about it, please know that I am just making a guess here. I have absolutely no idea how the majority of women feel during sex, about sex, about the men they have sex with or their opinions on bondage games and allowing men to have sex with them while tied up. I'm pretty much going off of hearsay, either from what I've heard offhand or read somewhere. So any women reading this story, if I'm completely off or Starfire and Raven's thoughts on the matter don't strike you as particularly realistic, that's the reason why. But please, feel free to PM me and provide correct information so that if I write about it in the future, I can be more accurate.

I may write a sequel to this in the future, probably about Raven playing a similar game with Beast Boy, if enough people ask for it. I may, _possibly_ even write a further sequel about the girls getting their guys tied up, but I'm not sure. That one's a bit uncomfortable for me because of the kind of thoughts it requires to write it well. But again, if enough people enjoy this story and want that as well, I may write it. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this story, and feel free to check out the other versions if you want Starfire's gag to be slightly different. That's really the only difference between the four versions. See you guys next time!


	3. Cleave

**Starfire's Little Game**

**By **

**Teen Tyrant**

Don't let the multiple chapters fool you, this is a one-shot story. The multiple chapters are actually slightly different versions of the same story, based off of the reader's personal preference. Regular viewers of animated character bondage scenes on deviantART will probably be familiar with the concept. Each of the "chapters" is a very slight variation to the look Starfire is going for in this story and there are only a few changed words between one version and another. Assuming bondage scenes are not everyone's cup of tea, I am further assuming that those who do enjoy such things will understand the significance of the titles of the "chapters", which will give you a clue of which version has what and you can choose whichever you prefer. Or of course, you could read all of them if you don't mind reading the same story more than once. This is a mature story, not only because of the blatant bondage but because of the sexual themes. The descriptions are not graphic but it is very clear what is going on in this story, so read at your own risk. Each version has three possible endings which are marked and are also left up to the reader as to which version they like best.

The main inspiration for this story is a picture drawn by thenumbaonespot on deviantART. While the story does not describe what is happening in the picture (there are noticeable differences between what is seen in the picture and what is described in the story), it was this picture more than anything else that steered me in the direction that this story went. I would have placed the picture as the image at the top of this story, but unfortunately the picture will not fit the allowed dimensions, and it may also be considered a violation of this site's image guidelines. If you wish to see the picture, unfortunately this site won't let me post the link, so google "thenumbaonespot deviantart", go to here gallery and you will find it in the "other" category. I have thenumbaonespot's permission to promote this picture in association with this fic, and I thank her very much for allowing me to do so, so those of you who like this story should also show their gratitude by visiting the web address above and commenting on her picture.

On a final note, the Titans are in the area of 18-20 years of age in this fic, so a good deal of time has gone by from the end of the show to this story, as you'll understand by reading it.

* * *

Raven sat sipping herbal tea at the kitchen table, enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet. The guys were at the arcade at the mall, rather than bickering over the gamestation for a change, and Starfire had said she would be busy in her room for the rest of the day. This left Raven with some time by herself that she didn't have to spend in her room.

She leaned back in her chair, taking another sip, savoring the peace of mind she could finally have here in the main room. It was at that moment that her communicator beeped. Raven groaned, rolled her eyes and pulled it out, wondering what the problem was. She turned it on and Starfire's face appeared on the screen.

"Starfire?" Raven asked, confused.

"Raven, are you occupied at the moment?" Starfire asked, very tentatively, more tentatively than usual.

"Not really. Is there something wrong?" Raven asked.

Starfire hesitated, seeming very nervous and uncertain… embarrassed even.

"I… am in need of your assistance for a few minutes. Can you come to my room?" she asked.

The alien princess actually seemed to blush a little as she made her request. Raven raised an eyebrow. This was certainly unusual, even by Starfire's standards.

"Uuuuhhh… sure." said Raven.

Turning off the communicator, Raven sighed, took one more sip of her tea, and stood up to exit the common room. As she walked down the hall to Starfire's room, Raven tried to figure out what Starfire needed help with. It was usually something very strange, relating to her alien nature, or something very simple that Starfire had blown out of proportion, also owing to her alien nature. As she arrived at Starfire's door, Raven paused to take a breath, and then opened the door and went inside.

Raven knew immediately that this was not going to be like other times that Starfire needed assistance, but beyond that, she didn't really know what to make of the scene before her, but it definitely was not anything that she had expected.

Starfire was standing in front of her circular bed, looking at her with a very nervous and embarrassed expression, which was understandable, considering that she was wearing only a very revealing outfit that looked like it came from right out of a Victoria's Secret catalog. She wore a purple corset which was half see-through material and lace around the edges. Her panties were of a similar design and very skimpy. The very tops of her thighs were exposed, revealing bands of her tanned skin, before a pair of purple leggings, as long as the boots she normally wore covered her legs all the way down to her feet. The overall appearance was similar to her usual outfit, but made to be much more revealing and a clear attempt at making her already incredibly sexy form seem even more so.

Raven was not entirely sure how to respond to this scene and a sweat drop rolled down her head.

"Uuuhhh… you didn't ask me to come in here so you could try to seduce me while wearing _that_, did you?" Raven asked, rather flustered as she realized that considering the situation, this could very well be the case.

Starfire, however, appeared taken aback.

"What? No! No, of course I have not asked you here to seduce you, Raven. I am wearing this outfit for Robin. Why would you believe that I have brought you here to seduce you?" she asked, rather shocked that her friend would ask such an awkward question.

Raven sighed in relief and stepped all the way into the room, the door closing behind her.

"Well, the boys are all gone right now, so it's just the two of us, you nervously ask me to come to your room, looking embarrassed as you do so, and now here we are together and you're wearing an outfit that only serves the purpose of seduction. And even though I know that you're completely in love with Robin, you've always kind of struck me as the type who might go either way. You know, sexually." Raven clarified in her normal, calm tone.

Starfire looked momentarily affronted.

"You believe I would be sexually interested in other females?" she asked, planting her fists on her hips. Raven shook her head, however.

"No, I don't believe that you would. I'm just saying that you being as adventurous and curious as you are, I was never completely sure, one way or another, of whether or not you might be interested in bi-sexual activities. You were always a sort of question mark to me on that." she said.

Starfire's frown became more pronounced for a moment, but then she relaxed, realizing that although the insinuation was a bit insulting (she had always thought that Raven knew her so well), her friend had not meant any offense by it.

"Well, I am not. I am interested only in males, and even if I were bi-sexual, as you call it, I assure you I would not attempt to lure you to my room to seduce you, as I am seriously involved with Robin." Starfire clarified, putting the entire issue to rest.

"Understood." Raven said, neutrally. "Then, what did you need me to come in here for?" she asked.

Starfire suddenly became a bit nervous again, a slight blush returning to her cheeks.

"I am… needing your assistance, as I mentioned." she said, her left foot twisting from side to side on the floor in nervousness.

Raven remained puzzled.

"Assistance with what? And what does it have to do with you wearing that outfit?" she asked.

Starfire began tapping her index fingers together.

"Well… as I mentioned, I am wearing it for Robin. I believe I gave you a strong hint a few months back that Robin and I have taken our relationship to a… sexual level, am I correct?" she asked the other girl.

Another sweat drop rolled down Raven's head, as the subject of two of her friends' activities becoming sexual was a little awkward, and Raven herself was not very good at talking about such a subject in any but the most academic of ways. But Starfire had indeed given a strong indication to her some months ago that she and Robin had indeed reached that level of their relationship and the girl had been so filled with joy and excitement that she simply had to share the news with someone and Raven, being the only other girl in the tower, as well as the best secret keeper on the team, was the one person Starfire felt she could talk about such a thing in even the most guarded way.

"Yes, you did tell me that." she said simply.

"Well, I am attempting to surprise Robin upon his return to the tower. I am playing a sort of… _game_. And I require your assistance in order to set it up." Starfire said.

Now Raven really became uncomfortable. She did not want to become in any way involved in Robin and Starfire's bedroom life, but she knew that Starfire would never have asked her for help if she didn't need really need it.

"What sort of help, and how involved am I going to be in this?" she asked guardedly.

"Oh, your involvement will be very limited." Starfire reassured her. "It is however, going to be quite essential to the success of the game."

Raven sighed, thinking that she was going to end up feeling even more awkward than she already did, but decided that she might as well help Starfire out. She had been a great help when Raven had been dealing with her new-found feelings for Beast Boy and how she should let him know that she wanted to be with him, and now the green Titan was her steady boyfriend. So she supposed that she owed it to the alien girl with taking Robin's breath away… however she planned on doing so.

"Alright, Starfire. I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

Starfire smiled and turned around to her bed. Raven looked past her and noticed that lying on the bed were several coils of black rope, that seemed to sparkle slightly, as if it had a slight coating of silver glitter. There were also a few different colored pieces of cloth as well, possibly silk.

Raven looked at Starfire and raised an eyebrow. Starfire gave her a nervous smile so wide that her eyes squinted shut.

"I would like you to… tie me up." she said.

Raven just stared at her for a moment or two.

"You want me to tie you up?" she asked simply. Starfire nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Oh, and gag me as well." she added.

"You want me to tie you up and gag you? Seriously?" Raven asked, just to clarify.

"That is correct." Starfire said.

Raven looked back down at what she now understood was bondage equipment, then turned to Starfire and shifted her weight to her right foot and placed her hand on her right hip.

"Ok, I'll do it, but you need to tell me why first, because this is just too weird to do without any explanation. Why do you want me to tie you up? You've been bound and gagged once or twice before if I remember. Did you decide that you enjoy this sort of thing from that?" asked Raven.

Starfire shook her head.

"Oh no, I did not enjoy the previous times that I have been bound and gagged." Starfire said, remembering how constricting the bonds that the Centauri Police had used on her were, and how awful the taste of the soap Mother Mae Eye had used to gag her with her with was. "However, on those previous occasions, my captors did not care for the state of my comfort. I am trusting that you will be able to bind me in such a way that merely restrains the movement of my limbs, inhibits my ability to speak, and will generally prevent my escape." the redhead clarified.

Raven nodded, following along so far.

"I think I can do that. But again, I gotta ask you why you want this." she said.

Starfire clasped her hands together as she explained.

"Well, I have noticed over the years that Robin has an intense desire to be a rescuer. It is why he is so successful at being a hero, I think. I have also noticed, both before and after we became a couple, that he seems to enjoy rescuing me whenever I am in danger. It is subtle in his body language, but I believe that he not only rescues me out of the general wish to preserve life or even because of the love he felt for me, but also because he has an ingrained enjoyment of saving a helpless person from harm. It is simply part of who he is."

Raven thought about this for a second.

"You're saying he may have a… a rescue fetish?" she asked.

"In a way, yes." said Starfire. "In addition to that, I have noticed through television and other media that many Earth males enjoy seeing a helplessly bound female. It seems to raise some sort of primal, instinctive hormonal response in them. Although I have not observed this behavior in Robin, I believe that he may find similar enjoyment in seeing me in such a state, based on my belief that he enjoys rescuing me for much the same reason. Since I will not be in actual danger, he will not be distracted by the need to actually protect me and will therefore be more aware of my helplessness and it may arouse a much stronger, more primitive sexual desire within him than he already exhibits."

As Starfire took a breath, Raven just stared back at her.

"You mean you're trying to spice things up." she said simply.

Starfire tilted her head to the side, appearing slightly confused.

"Why, yes. Is that not what I just explained?" she asked.

Raven turned to the bed, reached out and picked up on of the lengths of rope, examining it for a moment.

"Ok, I get what you're trying to do now. But why are you going to all this trouble? You and Robin have only been having sex for less than a year. It can't have become dull for you already, can it?" she asked, puzzled.

Starfire shook her head and gave Raven an odd sort of smile.

"No. It is still thoroughly enjoyable, for both of us. However, I have begun to feel recently that I have been getting more of what I want from the… _experiences_ than Robin has." she said, now blushing fiercely.

Raven was now blushing as well, realizing that she was about to go into uncomfortable details, but now her curiosity was genuinely piqued.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Starfire began, "Every time that Robin and I have had the sex, I have always been on top. I have always been the more aggressive. I know that Robin enjoys it, that it in fact becomes even more enjoyable for him merely from the fact that I am the one who takes control, that I place myself on top of him. I believe that Robin sees it in this way; if I am the more dominant during our sexual encounters, that means that I am not simply consenting to it because I want to make him happy, but because I truly want it as much as he does, and as long as I enjoy it so much that I actively want to do it, the more that he will be able to have the sex with me."

Uncomfortable as she was with these details, Raven found that the further into this conversation they went, the more she wanted to know about Starfire's sex life with Robin, as she had the sense that whatever had led Starfire to want Robin to find her tied up in her bedroom was something that could eventually enter into her relationship with Beast Boy.

"But if that's the case, why do you feel that you're getting more from it than Robin?" she asked.

Starfire paused for a moment before explaining.

"The concern that I have is, even though Robin enjoys it when I get what I want from the sex, I feel guilty because it is still me getting what I want. I know that Robin wants to have the sex with me, and enjoys me being dominant, but I cannot help but think that there may be something that _he_ wants from it. Something that is just for him, for his enjoyment, regardless of whether I want to do it. Perhaps he would like to try a new position; perhaps Robin would like to be on top, or maybe he would like to try it while standing up, or-" Starfire listed off scenarios but Raven cut her off.

"Alright, I get it; maybe he'd like his own way." she said, not wanting Starfire to list any more ways, as they all got more kinky and therefore uncomfortable to talk about from there.

Starfire's eyes lowered to the floor and her voice became softer.

"I feel that if Robin does have any such desires, he is far too caring for my feelings to ever voice them. He is content to derive his physical pleasure of our lovemaking from what we have already done and from knowing how much I enjoy it. And truthfully, I have no desire to alter the position. I must confess, my own physical pleasure from being on top is far too great to need any change; it is so enjoyable, I truly feel that I am being driven to near insanity at the climax every time from the sheer pleasure of it." she confessed, her entire face now red from revealing such details to Raven, who was nearly as red at this point.

"I wanted to create a situation where Robin can absolutely choose what he wants to do, and know that he is deliberately being given that option." Starfire finished.

In a way, Raven could relate to what Starfire was describing. She and Beast Boy had actually reached the sexual level of their own relationship a little over a month ago, and although they did not do it nearly as often as Robin and Starfire did (Starfire had not mentioned how often they did it, but Raven had the impression that it was nearly every night), she did very much enjoy it. She and Beast Boy were still just at the beginning stage of their sexual relationship, but the time would eventually come, assuming they stayed together long enough for it, that they would want to spice things up themselves.

Of the nine times she and Beast Boy had done it, she had only been on top once so far, and that had been out of curiosity more than anything. Although she had enjoyed it immensely, she was quite content to allow Beast Boy to be on top and be dominant when they did the act. It was actually for very similar reasons of why Starfire believed Robin never objected to Starfire being on top every time since they began to have sex. A good deal of her enjoyment came from the knowledge of how much Beast Boy was enjoying the act while being upon her and seeing the effect it had on him. In addition to that, it was more comfortable lying on her back with her arms around him than straddling him. It was an easier position for her and she could use the bed beneath her as a brace, making it much easier to thrust her hips at him than if she were on top.

Having spent more of her lifespan focusing on her mental and spiritual sensations than the physical, Raven was not as sensitive to the act as Starfire was indicating herself to be, but on two of the occasions that she and Beast Boy had made love, she had reached a climax of pleasure very similar to what Starfire had just said she experienced every time, and neither of those two times had been while she was on top. Raven doubted that she would experience it that intensely as often as Starfire did, but she had still reached climax every other time and it did make her want to do it more, and although they would likely alternate now and then just to keep it from becoming monotonous, as much as Raven had liked being on top, she enjoyed Beast Boy being on top of her more for these reasons.

But, listening to Starfire now, she wondered if Beast Boy would someday feel about their lovemaking the way Starfire seemed to think that Robin may feel about theirs. That he would remain the nice guy by making sure she got what she wanted and enjoyed it as much as she could, and since he would also be enjoying it anyway, there would be no reason to suggest anything new and risk seeming selfish. But even though neither of them would be unhappy with that, it still would not be fair to him to have to give for her all the time without her giving for him once in a while, even if was not quite as enjoyable for her.

That was the challenge of a real relationship. Compromising one's own desires for the sake of their partner's, even if it was only once in a while, was one of the most important marks of true commitment. It didn't apply just to their sexual acts, but to anything they did together in their relationship. Raven truly loved Beast Boy, and would gladly make herself uncomfortable to do something for him that would make him really happy. Not all the time, of course, no person could be expected to sacrifice constantly. But if, for example, they were both content with eating at the same restaurant and intended to keep doing so in the future, but one day Beast Boy wanted to try lunch at another place that had foods Raven didn't really like, she would go with him there anyway so that he could enjoy something for himself, knowing that next time they could still go back to the usual place and continue to enjoy it. She would not even necessarily require that Beast Boy grant her the same favor in return; she might not want to ever eat anywhere else, so he would never have to make the same sacrifice, but that did not mean that it wasn't important for her to compromise if he wanted a change now and then. That was not how things were for them now, but if they really had a long future together like she hoped, that situation was inevitably going to come up in some aspect of their relationship.

Starfire believed that she had reached that point with Robin. She truly loved him, as anybody who knew them could tell you, and Raven knew without any doubt that Starfire would not hesitate to sacrifice a near-insanity inducing orgasm for the sake of giving Robin the chance to feel the same way. And she may not even need to; Starfire was basing this entire view on nothing more than her own guilt that up to this point, Robin's wants and desires in the matter had never entered her mind. Robin might not even _want_ to change anything. Like Starfire, he might enjoy her being on top so much that he didn't want to deviate from it, ever. But that wasn't the point for Starfire; the point was that Robin never had dominance during their lovemaking. He never made the choice of what would happen, he simply allowed Starfire to climb atop him and have her way with him. Maybe that was exactly how he wanted it to be, maybe he claimed dominance by surrendering dominance, by not doing anything different at all when he could have if he wanted to, as Starfire would gladly have let him. But since Starfire had no way of knowing if this was the case, she had decided on this course of action, this "game" as she had called it.

Raven now understood why Starfire wanted to be presented before Robin as a helplessly bound female, not only unable to do anything about it if he should choose to take advantage of her while she was bound, but also willing to do anything he wanted in return for setting her free. Starfire was right about that part; it was a fantasy held by many Earth men. It was both offensive and strangely cute at the same time, depending on a person's views. By doing this, Starfire was giving Robin the chance to do as he wished with her and she would know if Robin was willingly conceding control to Starfire, or if in allowing her to make it fun for both of them, Robin was actually preventing himself from getting the opportunity to find out if he liked anything else. It would put Starfire's guilt at ease; Robin may act on some other impulsive desire that he had been secretly harboring or never even knew he felt, or he may become aroused as Starfire expected, untie her, and act out his arousal by pulling her on top of him and allowing her to do as she wished from there. Either way, Starfire would know that Robin will have been choosing the encounter for himself, not simply being the nice guy and letting her have all control over the fun to avoid feeling guilty himself.

"Alright, you've got me convinced. Here we go." Raven said at last.

Starfire beamed and hopped in place.

"Oh, thank you friend! I truly appreciate your assistance in this matter. And your understanding; perhaps that most of all. And please know Raven, if ever you should choose to do something similar for Beast Boy, I shall of course be happy to bind and gag you, to return the favor." the alien girl said with a wide smile.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"That's ok, Starfire. If I wanted to be tied up for Beast Boy, I could use my powers to bind myself. As it is, I highly doubt that I would ever be willing to go through that anyway." she said, confidently.

Now Starfire raised one of her odd eyebrows.

"Do you mean that you feel no thrill in the thought of Beast Boy running his hands across your body, gazing upon you simultaneously with tender love and intense lust, perhaps pressing his lips against your skin, while you are incapable of moving, unable to utter anything more than grunts of comfortable annoyance, mumbles of resigned acceptance, and moans of reluctant pleasure while he does so, knowing that making such restricted sounds are only spurring him on to do more, the entire experience ending only when he chooses to end it, and knowing that in spite of your inability to prevent him from doing as he pleases, no harm will come to you because your love for him is so deep that you have full trust in him to be absolutely gentle and cause you to feel nothing but pleasurable fulfillment as he acts out his primal desires upon your helpless form?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly at this and another sweat drop rolled down her head. She had never once even considered any form of bondage play with Beast Boy. They were nowhere near far enough into their relationship for her to be comfortable with the idea itself, never mind the fact that she did not like being physically restrained in any way.

But, now that Starfire had just put the scenario in her head, she now had a vision of herself wearing only her bra and panties, her hands tied behind her back, her arms, knees and ankles wrapped in rope, a piece of cloth wrapped around her lower face, covering her mouth and muffling her speech, Beast Boy standing in front of her, staring at her first with shock and surprise, then a mischievous smile spreading across his green face as he slowly walked toward her, his hands clenching and unclenching slightly, as he imagined how he was about to "play" with her.

Raven was astounded to find that she felt not only a shiver of fear down her spine, but also a shiver of excitement in her loins.

Raven pushed the thought away from her mind before she could imagine anymore details and walked behind Starfire with the length of rope she held.

"No, can't say that I feel any thrill from that." she said plainly, not entirely convinced herself.

Standing behind Starfire, she grabbed the girl's wrists and gently pulled them behind her back, then began to tie them together with the strange glittery black rope.

"What are these ropes made of, anyway? They don't look normal." Raven observed.

"Oh, they are not normal ropes." Starfire clarified. "Back when the team first formed and Robin was not entirely convinced that I would no longer be a threat, he asked Cyborg to study my DNA samples to try to create a substance that they could use to restrain me, in case I should become violent. Obviously, there has been no need for its usage, but I felt that in order to maintain complete realism with this game, these ropes would need to finally be put to use. Robin will know that I am truly helpless if bound with this material."

Raven finished tying Starfire's wrists together and then picked up another rope from the bed and began to wrap it around her torso, pinning her upper arms to her sides. Once she finished with that, she took another rope and tied Starfire's legs together at the knees. Then taking the final length of rope, she set about tying the girl's ankles together. As she was doing so, a thought occurred to her.

"Um, Starfire? What if Robin decides he wants to have sex with you… while you're still tied up?" she asked, hesitantly.

Starfire's eyebrows went up at this and she tilted her head, as if this thought had not occurred to her.

"Hmm. I had not considered that as a possible outcome. Well, if Robin does choose to do so, there will be very little that I can do to stop him, so I guess that is what will happen if he takes such an initiative." the alien girl replied.

Raven's eyebrows now shot up in surprise to Starfire's reply.

"You're ok with that as an outcome? Starfire, if Robin leaves you tied up, he won't have your permission to do that to you, especially if he leaves you gagged. He would essentially be raping you!" said Raven, intent that Starfire fully understand what she was getting herself into.

"I understand that, Raven. However, even if Robin were to ask my permission before doing so, I would give it to him. Who is to know? Perhaps it would even be enjoyable." Starfire said, attempting to look on the bright side.

Raven shook her head and finished tying Starfire's ankles. She then looked back to the bed, where the only materials that remained, she realized, were items that could be used to gag Starfire.

"Ok, now the gag is all that's left. How did you want it? I see cloth and a roll of tape, I can use any of them. Did you have a preference?"

Starfire shook her head, the only part of her body that she could now move, trussed up as she was.

"No, I do not. I will leave that up to your judgment. Please use whatever you think is likely to make my appearance seem the most arousing to Robin. My only request is that you do not stuff my mouth with cloth before applying the gag. Although such a method is effective, it is quite dangerous, as it would run a high risk of my choking on the cloth." said Starfire.

Raven nodded and looked over the supplies. Starfire had placed out many cloths, all apparently made of silk or satin, so that they would not be rough against her skin. They were also of virtually every color. Raven searched her memory back to every movie or TV show that had a girl bound and gagged and tried to remember the most common patterns, going on the assumption that the most common method and colors used were the ones that were most appealing to the men who viewed the scene.

First, she needed to decide what type of gag to use. She decided that using tape did not really seem to fit with the appearance Starfire was going for, and dismissed it. Deciding on the cloths, she now had the options of either a cleave gag, which would go in Starfire's mouth and be pulled back between her lips, an over-the-mouth gag, which would completely cover her mouth, but leave her chin and nose exposed, or an over-the-nose gag, which as the name implied would cover Starfire's nose and go all the way down past her chin, completely covering the lower half of her face, western bandit style.

Taking a look at Starfire now, Raven decided that a cleave gag would probably be best. This now left only the question of which color to use. The ones used most often in movies where white, red, and black. Raven felt that white would not fit right with Starfire's current appearance and dismissed it. Red would match her hair, so that might work. Black would match the color of the ropes, keeping Starfire's binds with a consistent look. Looking her friend up and down once more, Raven decided that the cloth should match Starfire's clothing, not her hair or binds. That decided, Raven picked up a purple cloth and began to roll it, then flatten it, creating a long band of purple silk.

"I think this will work best. Robin will be able to see your lips this way and will be able to kiss you even if he decides to leave you gagged."

Walking behind Starfire again, Raven lowered the cloth down over her head and pulled back once it was level with her mouth, bringing the cloth between Starfire's lips tight enough to restrict the movement of her lips and reduce any sounds she might attempt to make, although not blocking them completely. The cloth was not pulled to painful or uncomfortable tightness and the silk fabric further softened it against Starfire's lips and cheeks, making it as gentle as possible while still effectively gagging her.

Raven tied the ends of the cloth behind Starfire's head under her hair, feeling that having it tied at the back of her head above her hair would not give quite as seductive an appearance.

Raven couldn't help smirking a little at this task. Although Starfire was her best friend and she loved the girl, there were times when she would continuously talk in her loud, happy voice and it would grate terribly on Raven's nerves. She was getting a perverse pleasure out of finally being able to shut her up that had nothing to do with any sexual excitement. Since she might not ever get a chance to do this again, Raven felt it would be a lost opportunity not to rub that fact in Starfire's face, just a little bit.

"You know, I have to admit, it is rather nice to finally have you silent for a change. I don't know why I never gagged you before. I'd have had a lot more peace and quiet if I had." she said, in a voice that made it clear that she was obviously teasing Starfire simply because the redhead could say nothing about it.

Starfire's eyes narrowed as she turned her head and glared back at Raven, then turned forward again, closing her eyes and raising her chin, a muffled "mmph" being her only verbal response.

Raven smirked again at Starfire's inability to comment, then walked in front of her and looked her up and down.

"Well, it's done. It looks pretty good, you definitely should make Robin's jaw drop for a moment if nothing else. Let's just hope the guy doesn't immediately think that you really were captured by an enemy and tries to untie you before he figures out it was deliberate. Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

Starfire shook her head.

"Hmo, hnk u." the girl said, which Raven took to mean _No, thank you._

"Alright then. Why don't you just sit on the edge of the bed there and wait for Robin to come back. It's almost two o'clock now, so the guys should be back soon. Robin will probably head here to see you soon after he gets here. If you want-" Raven said, but before she could continue, the alarm went off throughout the tower.

Starfire's eyes widened in panic and for a moment, even Raven was at a loss of what to do. If it was a major emergency, they were in trouble, it would take a few minutes for her to untie Starfire and then she would need to get into her fighting outfit. Starfire's whole game would be blown before she could spring it on Robin.

"Hang on a second." Raven said, pulling out her communicator and turning it on. "Robin, come in. What's the emergency?" she asked.

Robin appeared on the small screen of the communicator.

"It's Mumbo Jumbo, he's broken out and he's robbing ATMs across the city. You and Starfire meet us on the south end of town, that's where me and the guys are heading." Robin said.

Raven looked around at Starfire, trying to think quickly. Mumbo wasn't a very hard villain to defeat when approached properly. She was best at taking him down; Starfire would not have a great deal to contribute if she were present. This might mean that her work and Starfire's plan would not be in vain after all.

"Uhh… Starfire told me just a few minutes ago that she's performing some kind of Tamaranian cleansing ritual. She said it's very sacred and once begun it can't be interrupted for any reason. She said she'd be in her room for the next few hours. But I think I should be able to help you enough. It's only Mumbo after all." Raven lied, making up a story that sounded pretty convincing.

Robin paused, his brow furrowing, either from concern at having one less Titan to assist with the situation, or confused at why Starfire would be performing such a supposedly important ritual and not telling him earlier that she would be doing so.

"Hmm, alright, you're probably right anyway. Just get down here as quick as you can. Robin out." the team leader said, and then ended the connection.

Raven let out a breath she was holding and looked back at Starfire, who winked at her in gratitude for helping preserve her plan. Raven looked around the room for a moment, then spotted Starfire's closet.

"I think I'm going to need to hide you in the closet, Starfire. If we should need to come back to the tower for any reason before we're done, we run the risk of Robin or one of the other boys finding you here like this. I'll hide you in there until this is over, then when we get back, I'll let you out before Robin is done filing his report on the incident. He'll come looking for you after that. Sound good?" she asked.

Starfire nodded. Raven then wrapped Starfire in her dark energy and lifted her off the floor. She then swung open the closet's folding doors and moved Starfire into it, placing her against the back wall so that she could lean back if she needed to and not keep all her weight on her bound ankles while waiting for the team to return. Starfire gave Raven one last look of gratitude for all she had done to help her out before the closet doors closed on her.

xxxxx

Three hours passed before Mumbo Jumbo was apprehended. The situation had actually been more complicated than the Titans had thought. Raven was ultimately able to take Mumbo down, but by the time it was over, all the Titans were tired, sweaty, sore and worn out.

Raven knew in the back of her mind as she focused on defeating Mumbo that Starfire was still tied up in her closet. She tried as hard as she could to end the battle as quickly as possible, so that they could all go home and she could finally be let out, but every time they thought they had Mumbo down, he produced another trick up his sleeve that kept the battle going.

Unfortunately, for Starfire mostly, Raven had to exert so much energy to stop Mumbo that once the battle was over, she passed out. As the team made it back to the tower in the T-car, Beast Boy carried Raven into her room and placed her on her bed so she could rest. Since Raven was not awake, she was unable to give Robin any hints to go to Starfire's room so that he could find her, and since Raven had given the story earlier about Starfire performing a sacred ritual that could not be interrupted, the men in their tiredness headed to their own rooms for a short rest without bothering to check on her.

Even Robin was so worn out from fighting Mumbo's giant magical bunnies that he reasoned with himself that there was no sense in bothering Starfire right now. Since she didn't come out to see them upon their return, he figured she was still in the middle of her ritual and he would check on her after he rested for a while.

Back in her room, Starfire was still stuck in her closet, and was quite frustrated. The Anti-Tamaranian restraints, for lack of a better term for them, were certainly doing their job well. Although she still had her full energy, her super strength was gone, sapped away by the ropes she was tied in and she was unable to get herself out of the closet. The gag was also a bit stifling, constantly giving her the feeling that she was being half suffocated, since it limited not only the sound she could make but the breaths she could take. She had heard the others return a few minutes earlier and had tried to yell to get their attention, but her gag prevented her from properly moving her mouth to form words, and the sound of her voice was significantly diminished, cut off by the cloth, then further muffled due to being inside her closet, and then from being inside her room. None of the Titan men heard her.

Wondering why nobody was coming and why Raven had not told Robin she was in here or come in to check on her herself, Starfire continued to struggle against her bonds, becoming more frustrated and uncomfortable by the minute. She was hungry and was very glad that she had used the bathroom before asking Raven to tie her up, as a full bladder would have made her situation all the more uncomfortable. She was also grateful that as a Tamaranian, she was not affected by temperatures as much as a human; having very little clothing on could have made her cold and shivering, or being stuck in her closet could have made her hot and sweaty, but thankfully she was neither.

Starfire sincerely hoped that Robin appreciated the effort she had gone to for him on this, because if he or somebody did not come to release her soon, she was going to be extremely upset.

xxxxx

Raven awoke with a groan, her head hurting a little, but otherwise feeling ok. She was still a bit drained, but she was used to that feeling, having had to use large quantities of her energy before. She stood up and left her room, heading for the kitchen to get a small snack and some tea to gain her energy back. As she walked down the hallway, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she had forgotten something important, but could not yet recall what it was. She shook her head and knew that it would come to her eventually, most likely after she got some sustenance.

She entered the common room/kitchen area and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg, looking as if they had also just woken up a short time ago, playing the gamestation.

"Hey guys." she said as she walked past.

"Yo, Raven." Cyborg said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen, his face set in concentration as he attempted to beat Beast Boy.

Beast Boy actually looked around, knowing that his girlfriend was most likely ok but wanted to make sure anyway.

"You feeling ok?" he asked her.

Raven nodded and took out the items she needed to make her tea.

"A headache and a little weak, but alright otherwise." she said back to him.

Beast Boy nodded and turned back to the TV screen to continue his challenge against Cyborg.

The common room doors swooshed open and Robin walked in, running his hand through his spiky hair to get it back into place. He clearly had just woken up. Seeing him enter, Raven's mind seemed to try to remind her more urgently about that thing that she had forgotten. She knew it had something to do with Robin and now believed that she needed to figure it out fast, for some reason.

"Where have you been?" Raven asked, feeling like his answer was important somehow, like there was a specific place he was supposed to have been.

"In my room, I just woke up from a nap. Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven thought hard. Her mind was still a little scrambled from having passed out, which sometimes happened. However, she could remember being very concerned about how long their battle with Mumbo was taking. She had been wanting to get back home quickly and she had wanted Robin in particular to get back to the tower. Why?

"How long ago did we get back?" she asked, feeling the answer close. She knew they had been back for a while, since it appeared to have just turned dark outside the window, and that meant that whatever her mind wanted to remind her of had been delayed a very long time.

"Three hours ago." Cyborg said, again without looking from the TV.

Raven remembered that before she had passed out, it had been three hours since she had left the tower, and now another three hours had gone by while they had rested after the battle, and Robin had been in his room napping that whole time, he had not been… uh oh.

Raven's eyes widened as it clicked; when she had passed out, it had been three hours since _she_ had left the tower alone, and Robin had not been to…

"Robin, have you checked on Starfire?" she asked urgently.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly felt alarmed at the look on Raven's face.

"I just went past her room and knocked to see how she was, but she didn't answer. Why, is something wrong?" he asked seriously.

Raven's headache increased in magnitude. Poor Starfire had been tied up in her closet for the last six hours!

"Go to her room now, override the door, and look in her closet." Raven ordered, making it clear that he needed to do what she said right now.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tensing up and ready to run to Starfire's room in a second, but wanting to know what he needed to be prepared for when he went in. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused their game and also turned around, thinking that something serious was going on by Raven's voice.

"Just go now. Hurry and open her closet. I'll either see you in the morning, or see you in the infirmary in the next five minutes." Raven said, shooing him away with a motion of her hand.

Robin turned around and ran out of the common room, down the hall and to Starfire's room. He put in his override code to unlock it and entered her room, quickly looking around, but not seeing Starfire or any sign of a threat. He went across the room to her closet and flung it open.

At first, Robin didn't register the full picture of what he was seeing. All he saw was that Starfire was standing in her closet, her arms and legs wrapped in black rope and a purple cloth pulled between her lips, gagging her. The moment he had opened the door, Starfire had turned her head to look at him and in an instant her face reddened, her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. He froze at first, completely surprised to find her like this, and after this instant passed, Starfire's face softened into relief and then to an odd, satisfied look.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed in surprise, reaching for her, meaning pull the gag from her mouth to let her speak and then untie her. But he was surprised again, as she suddenly jerked her head back, away from his reaching hand.

"Mmhhm!" she sounded.

Robin pulled back his arm, frowning in confusion, wonder what on Earth was going on here. Starfire then began to hop, with difficulty, past him and out of the closet. She hopped all the way to her bed and leaned herself against it by her legs, seeming to take a deep breath through her nose, as if glad to be out in the open again. She stood there panting for a moment and Robin turned around and walked to her, shutting the closet door as he did so.

He stopped as Starfire spun around and starred back at him. Then, adding only more confusion to his mind, Starfire seemed to… smile at him. Her eyes narrowed a little in that way eyes do when their owner smiles, and the corners of her mouth, still partially visible around the gag, rose upward.

"Hmmm?" she sounded.

Robin frowned in confusion and reached again for the gag, thinking that she meant for him to untie her now that she was free of her closet, but again she pulled her head back a little as he reached and he stopped. Robin just stared at her, not understanding why she wasn't letting him untie her or at least take that gag out, it had to be killing her with its stifling discomfort.

Starfire stretched herself to her full height and raised her shoulders up, in a way that seemed to be calling attention to her full body. Thinking at first that maybe there was something that would complicate his directly untying her, Robin looked up and down her body. He saw that she was tied in those ropes that he had requested Cyborg to make years ago, when they had first formed the team, just in case she should become a threat again. He felt a moment's pang of guilt now at having ever been mistrustful of her, but continued to look her over. There didn't seem to be anything that would prevent him from untying her, they were just ropes. There was no lock placed on them, or any device that would shock her or explode if the ropes were tampered with that he could see.

Then, Robin noticed something. Apart from the ropes and the gag, Starfire was not wearing her normal clothes; she was, rather, wearing the sexiest outfit he had ever seen on her, which was something, considering he had seen her in a bikini. She was wearing a lacy, mostly see-through corset, lacy panties that seemed even less substantial than her usual pairs if that were possible, and long purple leggings, almost like stockings that went from her lower thighs to her feet. It was the type of outfit whose only purpose was seduction.

And that was when Robin realized why Starfire was looking at him like that and refusing to let him untie her; why she was wearing this skimpy outfit underneath her binds. He looked her in the face, his jaw dropping, and he could see from her expression that she knew he had figured it out.

"Hmmhmm?" she sounded, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes at him a little.

He pointed at her, then to himself, then back to her, unable to complete a sentence.

"You… you did… for… like this… for me… ropes…" he stammered.

Starfire tilted her head back the other way and "mmphed" again. She then jerked her head back and to the side a little, indicating that he should get over to where she was. He walked toward her and could see that she was smiling again. He could also see an excitement in her eyes and that she was carefully watching him for this reaction.

Robin reached out and placed his hands on her waist, just below where her arms were pinned at her sides. Her skin was bare here, as it was below the corset. He slowly moved his hands down her sides toward her hips and Starfire gave a soft moan of pleasure behind the gag.

Now that she knew that he understood what this was, he still needed to know something, and reached out again, quickly this time, and grabbed hold of the gag. He pulled it down under her chin, freeing her mouth for the first time in six hours.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I thought you might like me... like_ this_, all for you for once." she said, still smiling at him.

Robin was taken aback that this was for _him_.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her, wanting to make sure what the "rules" were for this little game. But Starfire's smile vanished and she looked at him seriously, earnestness in her eyes.

"This is not about what _I_ want, Robin; this is about what _you_ want. You have me, helpless, and whatever you want to do to me now, there is nothing that I can do about it. And right now, that is how I want it to be. Even if I could do something, I would not want to. But it doesn't matter if I would want to or not. What matters is that there is _nothing_ I can do. I'm yours now, Robin. The choice is yours." she said, her eyes sparkling toward the end.

Robin was blushing madly by this point, not only because this was happening but because of the images that came to his mind from what she had just said. His pulse quickened, his hands and forehead started to sweat a little and he felt hot under his shirt. He had not felt this way since their first time, a combination of excitement and embarrassment at his own thoughts.

"What… can I do?" he asked, making sure he understood this correctly.

Starfire, knowing that he was still a little uncertain and needed one more bit of confirmation, smiled sweetly, and just the slightest bit lustfully, at him.

"Whatever you want, Robin. Whatever you want." she stated.

Slowly, Robin smiled, not at the situation and what she had just said, but that he was so incredibly lucky to have a girl like her, who would go to such lengths and allow herself to be in such a humiliating, compromising situation, solely to make him happy. He hadn't asked for it, he hadn't felt he deserved it, in truth he hadn't even thought of it, but she had been thinking of _him_. She truly was a girl like no other.

* * *

Untied Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

However, he was not into bondage, and while he appreciated her efforts more than she could possibly be aware of, if she wanted him to treat her like a present that was meant for him, he'd prefer it to be a present that was unwrapped.

Releasing her lips, Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped tickling her and began to untie her ankles.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Finished with her ankles, Robin then untied her knees, his hands feeling their way up her legs, feeling the silk they were wrapped in and knowing intimately the smooth, muscled appendages underneath.

Once Starfire's knees were untied, her legs were finally freed and he slowly pulled off the leggings, exposing her feet and legs completely and before he moved any further to untying her, he slowly moved his hands up and down her bare flesh, feeling her legs and feet, lightly squeezing her thighs and eliciting soft moans from her, now fully audible as she was no longer gagged. He even placed some soft kisses upon her bare legs and she moaned louder, especially when he kissed her upper thighs.

Robin then set her feet back on the floor and moved onto the bed beside her. He reached up and placed his hands upon her "grebnaks", squeezing gently and massaging them while she shivered with excitement induced by it. He then reached behind her and began to untie the ropes pinning her arms to her side.

Starfire starred at him all the while, smiling at the smile he had on his own face. She knew that he was excited and liked being able to touch while she was helpless, although apparently that was as far as he was willing to go with her like this. However, he seemed to be taking even more pleasure in untying her. Perhaps he was eager to have her freed so he could follow through with the rescue fantasy she suspected of him? Maybe he wanted a reward for being a gentleman and untying her? Starfire was eager to have her arms freed again; she would definitely repay him for his courtesy, even though it was going against the game she'd set up. He was making his own decision of where this was going for himself. He was being self-centered this time, untainted with reservations over being the good guy. Whatever reason he was untying her, it was because he wanted her untied, not because she wanted it. That had been the whole point, and Starfire was glad.

Finally, Robin undid the final knot for the rope binding her wrists and Starfire could finally move her arms. Rubbing her wrists lightly with her hands for a moment, she turned and looked at him and saw him looking right back at her, deep longing and building lust in his eyes. Smirking at him, knowing what he wanted, Starfire allowed him to lean in and kiss her again. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other for a few moments.

Then, understanding between them of what was to come next, their lips parted and Starfire grabbed Robin by the shoulders, spun around and practically threw him to the end of the circular bed where the pillow was, his head landing upon it and his body now lying fully on top of the round mattress. Deciding to be a bit more intense than usual since she could clearly see how into the moment he was and how much his excitement was building, Starfire flung herself upon him in a straddle, grabbed hold of his shirt with one hand and his pants with the other, and using her super alien strength, ripped his uniform from his body, casting the torn fabric aside without a pause. She then grabbed his gloves and pulled them from his hands, then his boots, then his mask, leaving him only in his boxers.

Robin stared up at her, sitting on him with either leg to one side of his body, a position he'd been in more times than he could count. He saw the fiery desire in her green eyes and knew that it matched his own. Starfire then reached down to the waist band of his underwear and tore that away too, leaving him completely bare. She then grabbed her corset in one hand and her panties in the other and tore them away, leaving her completely bare, and his excitement and lust went up a few levels.

Robin reached up and felt along her exposed body for a moment before Starfire grabbed his wrists in a gentle but firm grip. Robin, whose strength was unbelievable for a human, was still just a human and had no hope of breaking from Starfire's grip, not that he wanted to. Starfire leaned forward and pinned his wrists to either side of the bed, her face now inches from his own, staring into his eyes with the same lust that he felt.

Then they began, Starfire now in control, which was exactly how they _both_ liked it, apparently.

* * *

Tied Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

Releasing her lips, Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Thinking for a moment of how they would do this with her still tied, Robin came up with the answer. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a birdarang. He flicked out its blades and used one to cut the ropes around Starfire's knees in one quick motion. He set the birdarang on the side of the bed, picked Starfire up in his arms and set her down so that her full body was on the circular mattress. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs straight up until her feet were pointed at the ceiling, then gently bent her knees and pulled them apart, repositioning her ankles within their rope binds so that they would cross each other. Starfire gritted her teeth as this was very uncomfortable, but after a moment she relaxed and lay there with her knees spread apart but her feet still tied together.

Robin then unclipped his belt and slid it the floor, and began to take off his gloves and boots. Starfire watched him in anticipation, knowing that each article of clothing he discarded brought her game one step closer to its fulfillment. Robin then removed his mask, his shirt, his pants, and finally his boxers and stood before her bare.

Robin then crawled onto the bed and between her spread knees, moving up until he was eye level with her, her legs wrapped around his middle and held in place by the rope. Starfire gazed up into his eyes and he gazed back into hers. There was only one thing separating them now. Reaching over with one hand, not taking his eyes from hers, Robin grabbed the birdarang again, reached down to her hip and cut through her panties, then switched the birdarang to the other hand and cut her panties down the side of that hip too. He then tossed the birdarang to the floor, grabbed the small purple piece of silk and pulled it free, throwing it to the floor as well.

No longer separated, they began. Robin, in complete control for the first time, felt like a wild man and was barely able to think straight the entire time. Starfire, while uncomfortable from her arms being pinned under her body by the ropes, was otherwise in a physical ecstasy.

They both enjoyed it immensely, long into the night.

* * *

Gagged Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

Releasing her lips, Robin leaned back and smiled at her, his face turning red at the thoughts in his head. Continuing to smile at her, not taking his eyes from her or giving any indication of what he was going to do, Robin grabbed hold of the gag and pulled it back up over her chin, causing it to tighten back across her mouth as it was no longer hanging loosely around her neck.

Blinking in surprise for a moment, Starfire stared back at him, understanding that his re-gagging her meant he was ready to begin whatever fantasies her predicament had inspired in him.

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably into her gag. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him around the gag. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Thinking for a moment of how they would do this with her still tied, Robin came up with the answer. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a birdarang. He flicked out its blades and used one to cut the ropes around Starfire's knees in one quick motion. He set the birdarang on the side of the bed, picked Starfire up in his arms and set her down so that her full body was on the circular mattress. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs straight up until her feet were pointed at the ceiling, then gently bent her knees and pulled them apart, repositioning her ankles within their rope binds so that they would cross each other. Starfire gritted her teeth as this was very uncomfortable, but after a moment she relaxed and lay there with her knees spread apart but her feet still tied together.

Robin then unclipped his belt and slid it the floor, and began to take off his gloves and boots. Starfire watched him in anticipation, knowing that each article of clothing he discarded brought her game one step closer to its fulfillment. Robin then removed his mask, his shirt, his pants, and finally his boxers and stood before her bare.

Robin then crawled onto the bed and between her spread knees, moving up until he was eye level with her, her legs wrapped around his middle and held in place by the rope. Starfire gazed up into his eyes and he gazed back into hers. There was only one thing separating them now. Reaching over with one hand, not taking his eyes from hers, Robin grabbed the birdarang again, reached down to her hip and cut through her panties, then switched the birdarang to the other hand and cut her panties down the side of that hip too. He then tossed the birdarang to the floor, grabbed the small purple piece of silk and pulled it free, throwing it to the floor as well.

No longer separated, they began. Robin, in complete control for the first time, felt like a wild man and was barely able to think straight the entire time. Starfire, while uncomfortable from her arms being pinned under her body by the ropes and the gag in her mouth, was otherwise in a physical ecstasy.

They both enjoyed it immensely, long into the night, Starfire's muffled moans of pleasure only spurring Robin on more each time she mumbled them. Eventually, many hours later, Robin crawled out from between Starfire's bound ankles and collapsed next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, too exhausted to do anything else. Starfire, still bounds, was too exhausted to protest. The two fell into peaceful slumber next to each other almost immediately. Robin had warped but pleasant dreams of their activities that evening and even spoke a few words in his sleep.

Starfire, however, while having the same kind of dreams, would not be speaking anything until the next morning; all the time she slept, until late into the next morning, Starfire's mouth was still gagged.

**The End**

* * *

This is a little something that's tinkered around in my head for a while. Since many people, particularly on deviantART, seem to think that either Starfire, Raven or both would enjoy being tied up, I decided to write one out and how it might go. I decided it would be funnier with Starfire, so I went with her based off of the picture described at the beginning of this fic, but plugged in that little part of Raven imagining it just to include her briefly. As far as Starfire's reasons for doing so and Raven's own thoughts about it, please know that I am just making a guess here. I have absolutely no idea how the majority of women feel during sex, about sex, about the men they have sex with or their opinions on bondage games and allowing men to have sex with them while tied up. I'm pretty much going off of hearsay, either from what I've heard offhand or read somewhere. So any women reading this story, if I'm completely off or Starfire and Raven's thoughts on the matter don't strike you as particularly realistic, that's the reason why. But please, feel free to PM me and provide correct information so that if I write about it in the future, I can be more accurate.

I may write a sequel to this in the future, probably about Raven playing a similar game with Beast Boy, if enough people ask for it. I may, _possibly_ even write a further sequel about the girls getting their guys tied up, but I'm not sure. That one's a bit uncomfortable for me because of the kind of thoughts it requires to write it well. But again, if enough people enjoy this story and want that as well, I may write it. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this story, and feel free to check out the other versions if you want Starfire's gag to be slightly different. That's really the only difference between the four versions. See you guys next time!


	4. Tape

**Starfire's Little Game**

**By **

**Teen Tyrant**

Don't let the multiple chapters fool you, this is a one-shot story. The multiple chapters are actually slightly different versions of the same story, based off of the reader's personal preference. Regular viewers of animated character bondage scenes on deviantART will probably be familiar with the concept. Each of the "chapters" is a very slight variation to the look Starfire is going for in this story and there are only a few changed words between one version and another. Assuming bondage scenes are not everyone's cup of tea, I am further assuming that those who do enjoy such things will understand the significance of the titles of the "chapters", which will give you a clue of which version has what and you can choose whichever you prefer. Or of course, you could read all of them if you don't mind reading the same story more than once. This is a mature story, not only because of the blatant bondage but because of the sexual themes. The descriptions are not graphic but it is very clear what is going on in this story, so read at your own risk. Each version has three possible endings which are marked and are also left up to the reader as to which version they like best.

The main inspiration for this story is a picture drawn by thenumbaonespot on deviantART. While the story does not describe what is happening in the picture (there are noticeable differences between what is seen in the picture and what is described in the story), it was this picture more than anything else that steered me in the direction that this story went. I would have placed the picture as the image at the top of this story, but unfortunately the picture will not fit the allowed dimensions, and it may also be considered a violation of this site's image guidelines. If you wish to see the picture, unfortunately this site won't let me post the link, so google "thenumbaonespot deviantart", go to here gallery and you will find it in the "other" category. I have thenumbaonespot's permission to promote this picture in association with this fic, and I thank her very much for allowing me to do so, so those of you who like this story should also show their gratitude by visiting the web address above and commenting on her picture.

On a final note, the Titans are in the area of 18-20 years of age in this fic, so a good deal of time has gone by from the end of the show to this story, as you'll understand by reading it.

* * *

Raven sat sipping herbal tea at the kitchen table, enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet. The guys were at the arcade at the mall, rather than bickering over the gamestation for a change, and Starfire had said she would be busy in her room for the rest of the day. This left Raven with some time by herself that she didn't have to spend in her room.

She leaned back in her chair, taking another sip, savoring the peace of mind she could finally have here in the main room. It was at that moment that her communicator beeped. Raven groaned, rolled her eyes and pulled it out, wondering what the problem was. She turned it on and Starfire's face appeared on the screen.

"Starfire?" Raven asked, confused.

"Raven, are you occupied at the moment?" Starfire asked, very tentatively, more tentatively than usual.

"Not really. Is there something wrong?" Raven asked.

Starfire hesitated, seeming very nervous and uncertain… embarrassed even.

"I… am in need of your assistance for a few minutes. Can you come to my room?" she asked.

The alien princess actually seemed to blush a little as she made her request. Raven raised an eyebrow. This was certainly unusual, even by Starfire's standards.

"Uuuuhhh… sure." said Raven.

Turning off the communicator, Raven sighed, took one more sip of her tea, and stood up to exit the common room. As she walked down the hall to Starfire's room, Raven tried to figure out what Starfire needed help with. It was usually something very strange, relating to her alien nature, or something very simple that Starfire had blown out of proportion, also owing to her alien nature. As she arrived at Starfire's door, Raven paused to take a breath, and then opened the door and went inside.

Raven knew immediately that this was not going to be like other times that Starfire needed assistance, but beyond that, she didn't really know what to make of the scene before her, but it definitely was not anything that she had expected.

Starfire was standing in front of her circular bed, looking at her with a very nervous and embarrassed expression, which was understandable, considering that she was wearing only a very revealing outfit that looked like it came from right out of a Victoria's Secret catalog. She wore a purple corset which was half see-through material and lace around the edges. Her panties were of a similar design and very skimpy. The very tops of her thighs were exposed, revealing bands of her tanned skin, before a pair of purple leggings, as long as the boots she normally wore covered her legs all the way down to her feet. The overall appearance was similar to her usual outfit, but made to be much more revealing and a clear attempt at making her already incredibly sexy form seem even more so.

Raven was not entirely sure how to respond to this scene and a sweat drop rolled down her head.

"Uuuhhh… you didn't ask me to come in here so you could try to seduce me while wearing _that_, did you?" Raven asked, rather flustered as she realized that considering the situation, this could very well be the case.

Starfire, however, appeared taken aback.

"What? No! No, of course I have not asked you here to seduce you, Raven. I am wearing this outfit for Robin. Why would you believe that I have brought you here to seduce you?" she asked, rather shocked that her friend would ask such an awkward question.

Raven sighed in relief and stepped all the way into the room, the door closing behind her.

"Well, the boys are all gone right now, so it's just the two of us, you nervously ask me to come to your room, looking embarrassed as you do so, and now here we are together and you're wearing an outfit that only serves the purpose of seduction. And even though I know that you're completely in love with Robin, you've always kind of struck me as the type who might go either way. You know, sexually." Raven clarified in her normal, calm tone.

Starfire looked momentarily affronted.

"You believe I would be sexually interested in other females?" she asked, planting her fists on her hips. Raven shook her head, however.

"No, I don't believe that you would. I'm just saying that you being as adventurous and curious as you are, I was never completely sure, one way or another, of whether or not you might be interested in bi-sexual activities. You were always a sort of question mark to me on that." she said.

Starfire's frown became more pronounced for a moment, but then she relaxed, realizing that although the insinuation was a bit insulting (she had always thought that Raven knew her so well), her friend had not meant any offense by it.

"Well, I am not. I am interested only in males, and even if I were bi-sexual, as you call it, I assure you I would not attempt to lure you to my room to seduce you, as I am seriously involved with Robin." Starfire clarified, putting the entire issue to rest.

"Understood." Raven said, neutrally. "Then, what did you need me to come in here for?" she asked.

Starfire suddenly became a bit nervous again, a slight blush returning to her cheeks.

"I am… needing your assistance, as I mentioned." she said, her left foot twisting from side to side on the floor in nervousness.

Raven remained puzzled.

"Assistance with what? And what does it have to do with you wearing that outfit?" she asked.

Starfire began tapping her index fingers together.

"Well… as I mentioned, I am wearing it for Robin. I believe I gave you a strong hint a few months back that Robin and I have taken our relationship to a… sexual level, am I correct?" she asked the other girl.

Another sweat drop rolled down Raven's head, as the subject of two of her friends' activities becoming sexual was a little awkward, and Raven herself was not very good at talking about such a subject in any but the most academic of ways. But Starfire had indeed given a strong indication to her some months ago that she and Robin had indeed reached that level of their relationship and the girl had been so filled with joy and excitement that she simply had to share the news with someone and Raven, being the only other girl in the tower, as well as the best secret keeper on the team, was the one person Starfire felt she could talk about such a thing in even the most guarded way.

"Yes, you did tell me that." she said simply.

"Well, I am attempting to surprise Robin upon his return to the tower. I am playing a sort of… _game_. And I require your assistance in order to set it up." Starfire said.

Now Raven really became uncomfortable. She did not want to become in any way involved in Robin and Starfire's bedroom life, but she knew that Starfire would never have asked her for help if she didn't need really need it.

"What sort of help, and how involved am I going to be in this?" she asked guardedly.

"Oh, your involvement will be very limited." Starfire reassured her. "It is however, going to be quite essential to the success of the game."

Raven sighed, thinking that she was going to end up feeling even more awkward than she already did, but decided that she might as well help Starfire out. She had been a great help when Raven had been dealing with her new-found feelings for Beast Boy and how she should let him know that she wanted to be with him, and now the green Titan was her steady boyfriend. So she supposed that she owed it to the alien girl with taking Robin's breath away… however she planned on doing so.

"Alright, Starfire. I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

Starfire smiled and turned around to her bed. Raven looked past her and noticed that lying on the bed were several coils of black rope, that seemed to sparkle slightly, as if it had a slight coating of silver glitter. There were also a few different colored pieces of cloth as well, possibly silk.

Raven looked at Starfire and raised an eyebrow. Starfire gave her a nervous smile so wide that her eyes squinted shut.

"I would like you to… tie me up." she said.

Raven just stared at her for a moment or two.

"You want me to tie you up?" she asked simply. Starfire nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Oh, and gag me as well." she added.

"You want me to tie you up and gag you? Seriously?" Raven asked, just to clarify.

"That is correct." Starfire said.

Raven looked back down at what she now understood was bondage equipment, then turned to Starfire and shifted her weight to her right foot and placed her hand on her right hip.

"Ok, I'll do it, but you need to tell me why first, because this is just too weird to do without any explanation. Why do you want me to tie you up? You've been bound and gagged once or twice before if I remember. Did you decide that you enjoy this sort of thing from that?" asked Raven.

Starfire shook her head.

"Oh no, I did not enjoy the previous times that I have been bound and gagged." Starfire said, remembering how constricting the bonds that the Centauri Police had used on her were, and how awful the taste of the soap Mother Mae Eye had used to gag her with her with was. "However, on those previous occasions, my captors did not care for the state of my comfort. I am trusting that you will be able to bind me in such a way that merely restrains the movement of my limbs, inhibits my ability to speak, and will generally prevent my escape." the redhead clarified.

Raven nodded, following along so far.

"I think I can do that. But again, I gotta ask you why you want this." she said.

Starfire clasped her hands together as she explained.

"Well, I have noticed over the years that Robin has an intense desire to be a rescuer. It is why he is so successful at being a hero, I think. I have also noticed, both before and after we became a couple, that he seems to enjoy rescuing me whenever I am in danger. It is subtle in his body language, but I believe that he not only rescues me out of the general wish to preserve life or even because of the love he felt for me, but also because he has an ingrained enjoyment of saving a helpless person from harm. It is simply part of who he is."

Raven thought about this for a second.

"You're saying he may have a… a rescue fetish?" she asked.

"In a way, yes." said Starfire. "In addition to that, I have noticed through television and other media that many Earth males enjoy seeing a helplessly bound female. It seems to raise some sort of primal, instinctive hormonal response in them. Although I have not observed this behavior in Robin, I believe that he may find similar enjoyment in seeing me in such a state, based on my belief that he enjoys rescuing me for much the same reason. Since I will not be in actual danger, he will not be distracted by the need to actually protect me and will therefore be more aware of my helplessness and it may arouse a much stronger, more primitive sexual desire within him than he already exhibits."

As Starfire took a breath, Raven just stared back at her.

"You mean you're trying to spice things up." she said simply.

Starfire tilted her head to the side, appearing slightly confused.

"Why, yes. Is that not what I just explained?" she asked.

Raven turned to the bed, reached out and picked up on of the lengths of rope, examining it for a moment.

"Ok, I get what you're trying to do now. But why are you going to all this trouble? You and Robin have only been having sex for less than a year. It can't have become dull for you already, can it?" she asked, puzzled.

Starfire shook her head and gave Raven an odd sort of smile.

"No. It is still thoroughly enjoyable, for both of us. However, I have begun to feel recently that I have been getting more of what I want from the… _experiences_ than Robin has." she said, now blushing fiercely.

Raven was now blushing as well, realizing that she was about to go into uncomfortable details, but now her curiosity was genuinely piqued.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Starfire began, "Every time that Robin and I have had the sex, I have always been on top. I have always been the more aggressive. I know that Robin enjoys it, that it in fact becomes even more enjoyable for him merely from the fact that I am the one who takes control, that I place myself on top of him. I believe that Robin sees it in this way; if I am the more dominant during our sexual encounters, that means that I am not simply consenting to it because I want to make him happy, but because I truly want it as much as he does, and as long as I enjoy it so much that I actively want to do it, the more that he will be able to have the sex with me."

Uncomfortable as she was with these details, Raven found that the further into this conversation they went, the more she wanted to know about Starfire's sex life with Robin, as she had the sense that whatever had led Starfire to want Robin to find her tied up in her bedroom was something that could eventually enter into her relationship with Beast Boy.

"But if that's the case, why do you feel that you're getting more from it than Robin?" she asked.

Starfire paused for a moment before explaining.

"The concern that I have is, even though Robin enjoys it when I get what I want from the sex, I feel guilty because it is still me getting what I want. I know that Robin wants to have the sex with me, and enjoys me being dominant, but I cannot help but think that there may be something that _he_ wants from it. Something that is just for him, for his enjoyment, regardless of whether I want to do it. Perhaps he would like to try a new position; perhaps Robin would like to be on top, or maybe he would like to try it while standing up, or-" Starfire listed off scenarios but Raven cut her off.

"Alright, I get it; maybe he'd like his own way." she said, not wanting Starfire to list any more ways, as they all got more kinky and therefore uncomfortable to talk about from there.

Starfire's eyes lowered to the floor and her voice became softer.

"I feel that if Robin does have any such desires, he is far too caring for my feelings to ever voice them. He is content to derive his physical pleasure of our lovemaking from what we have already done and from knowing how much I enjoy it. And truthfully, I have no desire to alter the position. I must confess, my own physical pleasure from being on top is far too great to need any change; it is so enjoyable, I truly feel that I am being driven to near insanity at the climax every time from the sheer pleasure of it." she confessed, her entire face now red from revealing such details to Raven, who was nearly as red at this point.

"I wanted to create a situation where Robin can absolutely choose what he wants to do, and know that he is deliberately being given that option." Starfire finished.

In a way, Raven could relate to what Starfire was describing. She and Beast Boy had actually reached the sexual level of their own relationship a little over a month ago, and although they did not do it nearly as often as Robin and Starfire did (Starfire had not mentioned how often they did it, but Raven had the impression that it was nearly every night), she did very much enjoy it. She and Beast Boy were still just at the beginning stage of their sexual relationship, but the time would eventually come, assuming they stayed together long enough for it, that they would want to spice things up themselves.

Of the nine times she and Beast Boy had done it, she had only been on top once so far, and that had been out of curiosity more than anything. Although she had enjoyed it immensely, she was quite content to allow Beast Boy to be on top and be dominant when they did the act. It was actually for very similar reasons of why Starfire believed Robin never objected to Starfire being on top every time since they began to have sex. A good deal of her enjoyment came from the knowledge of how much Beast Boy was enjoying the act while being upon her and seeing the effect it had on him. In addition to that, it was more comfortable lying on her back with her arms around him than straddling him. It was an easier position for her and she could use the bed beneath her as a brace, making it much easier to thrust her hips at him than if she were on top.

Having spent more of her lifespan focusing on her mental and spiritual sensations than the physical, Raven was not as sensitive to the act as Starfire was indicating herself to be, but on two of the occasions that she and Beast Boy had made love, she had reached a climax of pleasure very similar to what Starfire had just said she experienced every time, and neither of those two times had been while she was on top. Raven doubted that she would experience it that intensely as often as Starfire did, but she had still reached climax every other time and it did make her want to do it more, and although they would likely alternate now and then just to keep it from becoming monotonous, as much as Raven had liked being on top, she enjoyed Beast Boy being on top of her more for these reasons.

But, listening to Starfire now, she wondered if Beast Boy would someday feel about their lovemaking the way Starfire seemed to think that Robin may feel about theirs. That he would remain the nice guy by making sure she got what she wanted and enjoyed it as much as she could, and since he would also be enjoying it anyway, there would be no reason to suggest anything new and risk seeming selfish. But even though neither of them would be unhappy with that, it still would not be fair to him to have to give for her all the time without her giving for him once in a while, even if was not quite as enjoyable for her.

That was the challenge of a real relationship. Compromising one's own desires for the sake of their partner's, even if it was only once in a while, was one of the most important marks of true commitment. It didn't apply just to their sexual acts, but to anything they did together in their relationship. Raven truly loved Beast Boy, and would gladly make herself uncomfortable to do something for him that would make him really happy. Not all the time, of course, no person could be expected to sacrifice constantly. But if, for example, they were both content with eating at the same restaurant and intended to keep doing so in the future, but one day Beast Boy wanted to try lunch at another place that had foods Raven didn't really like, she would go with him there anyway so that he could enjoy something for himself, knowing that next time they could still go back to the usual place and continue to enjoy it. She would not even necessarily require that Beast Boy grant her the same favor in return; she might not want to ever eat anywhere else, so he would never have to make the same sacrifice, but that did not mean that it wasn't important for her to compromise if he wanted a change now and then. That was not how things were for them now, but if they really had a long future together like she hoped, that situation was inevitably going to come up in some aspect of their relationship.

Starfire believed that she had reached that point with Robin. She truly loved him, as anybody who knew them could tell you, and Raven knew without any doubt that Starfire would not hesitate to sacrifice a near-insanity inducing orgasm for the sake of giving Robin the chance to feel the same way. And she may not even need to; Starfire was basing this entire view on nothing more than her own guilt that up to this point, Robin's wants and desires in the matter had never entered her mind. Robin might not even _want_ to change anything. Like Starfire, he might enjoy her being on top so much that he didn't want to deviate from it, ever. But that wasn't the point for Starfire; the point was that Robin never had dominance during their lovemaking. He never made the choice of what would happen, he simply allowed Starfire to climb atop him and have her way with him. Maybe that was exactly how he wanted it to be, maybe he claimed dominance by surrendering dominance, by not doing anything different at all when he could have if he wanted to, as Starfire would gladly have let him. But since Starfire had no way of knowing if this was the case, she had decided on this course of action, this "game" as she had called it.

Raven now understood why Starfire wanted to be presented before Robin as a helplessly bound female, not only unable to do anything about it if he should choose to take advantage of her while she was bound, but also willing to do anything he wanted in return for setting her free. Starfire was right about that part; it was a fantasy held by many Earth men. It was both offensive and strangely cute at the same time, depending on a person's views. By doing this, Starfire was giving Robin the chance to do as he wished with her and she would know if Robin was willingly conceding control to Starfire, or if in allowing her to make it fun for both of them, Robin was actually preventing himself from getting the opportunity to find out if he liked anything else. It would put Starfire's guilt at ease; Robin may act on some other impulsive desire that he had been secretly harboring or never even knew he felt, or he may become aroused as Starfire expected, untie her, and act out his arousal by pulling her on top of him and allowing her to do as she wished from there. Either way, Starfire would know that Robin will have been choosing the encounter for himself, not simply being the nice guy and letting her have all control over the fun to avoid feeling guilty himself.

"Alright, you've got me convinced. Here we go." Raven said at last.

Starfire beamed and hopped in place.

"Oh, thank you friend! I truly appreciate your assistance in this matter. And your understanding; perhaps that most of all. And please know Raven, if ever you should choose to do something similar for Beast Boy, I shall of course be happy to bind and gag you, to return the favor." the alien girl said with a wide smile.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"That's ok, Starfire. If I wanted to be tied up for Beast Boy, I could use my powers to bind myself. As it is, I highly doubt that I would ever be willing to go through that anyway." she said, confidently.

Now Starfire raised one of her odd eyebrows.

"Do you mean that you feel no thrill in the thought of Beast Boy running his hands across your body, gazing upon you simultaneously with tender love and intense lust, perhaps pressing his lips against your skin, while you are incapable of moving, unable to utter anything more than grunts of comfortable annoyance, mumbles of resigned acceptance, and moans of reluctant pleasure while he does so, knowing that making such restricted sounds are only spurring him on to do more, the entire experience ending only when he chooses to end it, and knowing that in spite of your inability to prevent him from doing as he pleases, no harm will come to you because your love for him is so deep that you have full trust in him to be absolutely gentle and cause you to feel nothing but pleasurable fulfillment as he acts out his primal desires upon your helpless form?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly at this and another sweat drop rolled down her head. She had never once even considered any form of bondage play with Beast Boy. They were nowhere near far enough into their relationship for her to be comfortable with the idea itself, never mind the fact that she did not like being physically restrained in any way.

But, now that Starfire had just put the scenario in her head, she now had a vision of herself wearing only her bra and panties, her hands tied behind her back, her arms, knees and ankles wrapped in rope, a piece of cloth wrapped around her lower face, covering her mouth and muffling her speech, Beast Boy standing in front of her, staring at her first with shock and surprise, then a mischievous smile spreading across his green face as he slowly walked toward her, his hands clenching and unclenching slightly, as he imagined how he was about to "play" with her.

Raven was astounded to find that she felt not only a shiver of fear down her spine, but also a shiver of excitement in her loins.

Raven pushed the thought away from her mind before she could imagine anymore details and walked behind Starfire with the length of rope she held.

"No, can't say that I feel any thrill from that." she said plainly, not entirely convinced herself.

Standing behind Starfire, she grabbed the girl's wrists and gently pulled them behind her back, then began to tie them together with the strange glittery black rope.

"What are these ropes made of, anyway? They don't look normal." Raven observed.

"Oh, they are not normal ropes." Starfire clarified. "Back when the team first formed and Robin was not entirely convinced that I would no longer be a threat, he asked Cyborg to study my DNA samples to try to create a substance that they could use to restrain me, in case I should become violent. Obviously, there has been no need for its usage, but I felt that in order to maintain complete realism with this game, these ropes would need to finally be put to use. Robin will know that I am truly helpless if bound with this material."

Raven finished tying Starfire's wrists together and then picked up another rope from the bed and began to wrap it around her torso, pinning her upper arms to her sides. Once she finished with that, she took another rope and tied Starfire's legs together at the knees. Then taking the final length of rope, she set about tying the girl's ankles together. As she was doing so, a thought occurred to her.

"Um, Starfire? What if Robin decides he wants to have sex with you… while you're still tied up?" she asked, hesitantly.

Starfire's eyebrows went up at this and she tilted her head, as if this thought had not occurred to her.

"Hmm. I had not considered that as a possible outcome. Well, if Robin does choose to do so, there will be very little that I can do to stop him, so I guess that is what will happen if he takes such an initiative." the alien girl replied.

Raven's eyebrows now shot up in surprise to Starfire's reply.

"You're ok with that as an outcome? Starfire, if Robin leaves you tied up, he won't have your permission to do that to you, especially if he leaves you gagged. He would essentially be raping you!" said Raven, intent that Starfire fully understand what she was getting herself into.

"I understand that, Raven. However, even if Robin were to ask my permission before doing so, I would give it to him. Who is to know? Perhaps it would even be enjoyable." Starfire said, attempting to look on the bright side.

Raven shook her head and finished tying Starfire's ankles. She then looked back to the bed, where the only materials that remained, she realized, were items that could be used to gag Starfire.

"Ok, now the gag is all that's left. How did you want it? I see cloth and a roll of tape, I can use any of them. Did you have a preference?"

Starfire shook her head, the only part of her body that she could now move, trussed up as she was.

"No, I do not. I will leave that up to your judgment. Please use whatever you think is likely to make my appearance seem the most arousing to Robin. My only request is that you do not stuff my mouth with cloth before applying the gag. Although such a method is effective, it is quite dangerous, as it would run a high risk of my choking on the cloth." said Starfire.

Raven nodded and looked over the supplies. Starfire had placed out many cloths, all apparently made of silk or satin, so that they would not be rough against her skin. They were also of virtually every color. Raven searched her memory back to every movie or TV show that had a girl bound and gagged and tried to remember the most common patterns, going on the assumption that the most common method and colors used were the ones that were most appealing to the men who viewed the scene.

First, she needed to decide what type of gag to use. She decided that using tape would be the most effective means, as it would truly prohibit Starfire from performing speech, further emphasizing her helplessness. She discarded the cloths and looked at the rolls of tape available. She could choose between regular grey duct tape, black electric tape, and white carpenter's tape. Thinking it over, she decided that the white tape would look best. It would be effective without being too painful once it was eventually removed, and since it was thinner, it would be more likely to take the shape of Starfire's lips once applied; possibly Robin would even be able to see through it just a little, getting a glimpse of Starfire's sealed lips behind it. That was likely to get his interest just a little, even if he wasn't into this sort of thing.

"I think this will work best. Your mouth will be completely covered, but Robin will still be able to see most of your face.

Walking up to Starfire, Raven rolled out a strip of tape long enough to cover Starfire's mouth and halfway across her cheeks; any longer and it would look too excessive and less sexy, but any less and it had a greater chance of peeling off due to smaller space to stick to. She raised the tape strip and pasted it over Starfire's mouth, sealing her lips shut, then smoothed it out with her thumbs and tips of her fingers over the girl's cheeks, making sure to leave no wrinkles and no corners peeling off.

Raven couldn't help smirking a little at this task. Although Starfire was her best friend and she loved the girl, there were times when she would continuously talk in her loud, happy voice and it would grate terribly on Raven's nerves. She was getting a perverse pleasure out of finally being able to shut her up that had nothing to do with any sexual excitement. Since she might not ever get a chance to do this again, Raven felt it would be a lost opportunity not to rub that fact in Starfire's face, just a little bit.

"You know, I have to admit, it is rather nice to finally have you silent for a change. I don't know why I never gagged you before. I'd have had a lot more peace and quiet if I had." she said, in a voice that made it clear that she was obviously teasing Starfire simply because the redhead could say nothing about it.

Starfire's eyes narrowed as she glared back at Raven, then turned her head to the side, closing her eyes and raising her chin, a muffled "mmph" being her only verbal response.

Raven smirked again at Starfire's inability to comment, then walked in front of her and looked her up and down.

"Well, it's done. It looks pretty good, you definitely should make Robin's jaw drop for a moment if nothing else. Let's just hope the guy doesn't immediately think that you really were captured by an enemy and tries to untie you before he figures out it was deliberate. Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

Starfire shook her head.

"Hm, mph hm." the girl said, which Raven took to mean _No, thank you._

"Alright then. Why don't you just sit on the edge of the bed there and wait for Robin to come back. It's almost two o'clock now, so the guys should be back soon. Robin will probably head here to see you soon after he gets here. If you want-" Raven said, but before she could continue, the alarm went off throughout the tower.

Starfire's eyes widened in panic and for a moment, even Raven was at a loss of what to do. If it was a major emergency, they were in trouble, it would take a few minutes for her to untie Starfire and then she would need to get into her fighting outfit. Starfire's whole game would be blown before she could spring it on Robin.

"Hang on a second." Raven said, pulling out her communicator and turning it on. "Robin, come in. What's the emergency?" she asked.

Robin appeared on the small screen of the communicator.

"It's Mumbo Jumbo, he's broken out and he's robbing ATMs across the city. You and Starfire meet us on the south end of town, that's where me and the guys are heading." Robin said.

Raven looked around at Starfire, trying to think quickly. Mumbo wasn't a very hard villain to defeat when approached properly. She was best at taking him down; Starfire would not have a great deal to contribute if she were present. This might mean that her work and Starfire's plan would not be in vain after all.

"Uhh… Starfire told me just a few minutes ago that she's performing some kind of Tamaranian cleansing ritual. She said it's very sacred and once begun it can't be interrupted for any reason. She said she'd be in her room for the next few hours. But I think I should be able to help you enough. It's only Mumbo after all." Raven lied, making up a story that sounded pretty convincing.

Robin paused, his brow furrowing, either from concern at having one less Titan to assist with the situation, or confused at why Starfire would be performing such a supposedly important ritual and not telling him earlier that she would be doing so.

"Hmm, alright, you're probably right anyway. Just get down here as quick as you can. Robin out." the team leader said, and then ended the connection.

Raven let out a breath she was holding and looked back at Starfire, who winked at her in gratitude for helping preserve her plan. Raven looked around the room for a moment, then spotted Starfire's closet.

"I think I'm going to need to hide you in the closet, Starfire. If we should need to come back to the tower for any reason before we're done, we run the risk of Robin or one of the other boys finding you here like this. I'll hide you in there until this is over, then when we get back, I'll let you out before Robin is done filing his report on the incident. He'll come looking for you after that. Sound good?" she asked.

Starfire nodded. Raven then wrapped Starfire in her dark energy and lifted her off the floor. She then swung open the closet's folding doors and moved Starfire into it, placing her against the back wall so that she could lean back if she needed to and not keep all her weight on her bound ankles while waiting for the team to return. Starfire gave Raven one last look of gratitude for all she had done to help her out before the closet doors closed on her.

xxxxx

Three hours passed before Mumbo Jumbo was apprehended. The situation had actually been more complicated than the Titans had thought. Raven was ultimately able to take Mumbo down, but by the time it was over, all the Titans were tired, sweaty, sore and worn out.

Raven knew in the back of her mind as she focused on defeating Mumbo that Starfire was still tied up in her closet. She tried as hard as she could to end the battle as quickly as possible, so that they could all go home and she could finally be let out, but every time they thought they had Mumbo down, he produced another trick up his sleeve that kept the battle going.

Unfortunately, for Starfire mostly, Raven had to exert so much energy to stop Mumbo that once the battle was over, she passed out. As the team made it back to the tower in the T-car, Beast Boy carried Raven into her room and placed her on her bed so she could rest. Since Raven was not awake, she was unable to give Robin any hints to go to Starfire's room so that he could find her, and since Raven had given the story earlier about Starfire performing a sacred ritual that could not be interrupted, the men in their tiredness headed to their own rooms for a short rest without bothering to check on her.

Even Robin was so worn out from fighting Mumbo's giant magical bunnies that he reasoned with himself that there was no sense in bothering Starfire right now. Since she didn't come out to see them upon their return, he figured she was still in the middle of her ritual and he would check on her after he rested for a while.

Back in her room, Starfire was still stuck in her closet, and was quite frustrated. The Anti-Tamaranian restraints, for lack of a better term for them, were certainly doing their job well. Although she still had her full energy, her super strength was gone, sapped away by the ropes she was tied in and she was unable to get herself out of the closet. The tape over her mouth was also a bit stifling, constantly giving her the feeling that she was being half suffocated, since it limited not only the sound she could make but the breaths she could take. She had heard the others return a few minutes earlier and had tried to yell to get their attention, but the tape prevented her from opening her mouth to form words, and the sound of her voice was significantly diminished, blocked off by the tape, then further muffled due to being inside her closet, and then from being inside her room. None of the Titan men heard her.

Wondering why nobody was coming and why Raven had not told Robin she was in here or come in to check on her herself, Starfire continued to struggle against her bonds, becoming more frustrated and uncomfortable by the minute. She was hungry and was very glad that she had used the bathroom before asking Raven to tie her up, as a full bladder would have made her situation all the more uncomfortable. She was also grateful that as a Tamaranian, she was not affected by temperatures as much as a human; having very little clothing on could have made her cold and shivering, or being stuck in her closet could have made her hot and sweaty, but thankfully she was neither.

Starfire sincerely hoped that Robin appreciated the effort she had gone to for him on this, because if he or somebody did not come to release her soon, she was going to be extremely upset.

xxxxx

Raven awoke with a groan, her head hurting a little, but otherwise feeling ok. She was still a bit drained, but she was used to that feeling, having had to use large quantities of her energy before. She stood up and left her room, heading for the kitchen to get a small snack and some tea to gain her energy back. As she walked down the hallway, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she had forgotten something important, but could not yet recall what it was. She shook her head and knew that it would come to her eventually, most likely after she got some sustenance.

She entered the common room/kitchen area and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg, looking as if they had also just woken up a short time ago, playing the gamestation.

"Hey guys." she said as she walked past.

"Yo, Raven." Cyborg said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen, his face set in concentration as he attempted to beat Beast Boy.

Beast Boy actually looked around, knowing that his girlfriend was most likely ok but wanted to make sure anyway.

"You feeling ok?" he asked her.

Raven nodded and took out the items she needed to make her tea.

"A headache and a little weak, but alright otherwise." she said back to him.

Beast Boy nodded and turned back to the TV screen to continue his challenge against Cyborg.

The common room doors swooshed open and Robin walked in, running his hand through his spiky hair to get it back into place. He clearly had just woken up. Seeing him enter, Raven's mind seemed to try to remind her more urgently about that thing that she had forgotten. She knew it had something to do with Robin and now believed that she needed to figure it out fast, for some reason.

"Where have you been?" Raven asked, feeling like his answer was important somehow, like there was a specific place he was supposed to have been.

"In my room, I just woke up from a nap. Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven thought hard. Her mind was still a little scrambled from having passed out, which sometimes happened. However, she could remember being very concerned about how long their battle with Mumbo was taking. She had been wanting to get back home quickly and she had wanted Robin in particular to get back to the tower. Why?

"How long ago did we get back?" she asked, feeling the answer close. She knew they had been back for a while, since it appeared to have just turned dark outside the window, and that meant that whatever her mind wanted to remind her of had been delayed a very long time.

"Three hours ago." Cyborg said, again without looking from the TV.

Raven remembered that before she had passed out, it had been three hours since she had left the tower, and now another three hours had gone by while they had rested after the battle, and Robin had been in his room napping that whole time, he had not been… uh oh.

Raven's eyes widened as it clicked; when she had passed out, it had been three hours since _she_ had left the tower alone, and Robin had not been to…

"Robin, have you checked on Starfire?" she asked urgently.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly felt alarmed at the look on Raven's face.

"I just went past her room and knocked to see how she was, but she didn't answer. Why, is something wrong?" he asked seriously.

Raven's headache increased in magnitude. Poor Starfire had been tied up in her closet for the last six hours!

"Go to her room now, override the door, and look in her closet." Raven ordered, making it clear that he needed to do what she said right now.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tensing up and ready to run to Starfire's room in a second, but wanting to know what he needed to be prepared for when he went in. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused their game and also turned around, thinking that something serious was going on by Raven's voice.

"Just go now. Hurry and open her closet. I'll either see you in the morning, or see you in the infirmary in the next five minutes." Raven said, shooing him away with a motion of her hand.

Robin turned around and ran out of the common room, down the hall and to Starfire's room. He put in his override code to unlock it and entered her room, quickly looking around, but not seeing Starfire or any sign of a threat. He went across the room to her closet and flung it open.

At first, Robin didn't register the full picture of what he was seeing. All he saw was that Starfire was standing in her closet, her arms and legs wrapped in black rope and a white piece of tape over her mouth, gagging her. The moment he had opened the door, Starfire had turned her head to look at him and in an instant her face reddened, her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. He froze at first, completely surprised to find her like this, and after this instant passed, Starfire's face softened into relief and then to an odd, satisfied look.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed in surprise, reaching for her, meaning pull the tape from her mouth to let her speak and then untie her. But he was surprised again, as she suddenly jerked her head back, away from his reaching hand.

"Mmhhm!" she sounded.

Robin pulled back his arm, frowning in confusion, wonder what on Earth was going on here. Starfire then began to hop, with difficulty, past him and out of the closet. She hopped all the way to her bed and leaned herself against it by her legs, seeming to take a deep breath through her covered nose, as if glad to be out in the open again. She stood there panting for a moment and Robin turned around and walked to her, shutting the closet door as he did so.

He stopped as Starfire spun around and starred back at him. Then, adding only more confusion to his mind, Starfire seemed to… smile at him. Her eyes narrowed a little in that way eyes do when their owner smiles and her cheeks, mostly covered by the tape, rose upward.

"Hmmm?" she sounded.

Robin frowned in confusion and reached again for the tape, thinking that she meant for him to untie her now that she was free of her closet, but again she pulled her head back a little as he reached and he stopped. Robin just stared at her, not understanding why she wasn't letting him untie her or at least take that tape off, it had to be killing her with its stifling discomfort.

Starfire stretched herself to her full height and raised her shoulders up, in a way that seemed to be calling attention to her full body. Thinking at first that maybe there was something that would complicate his directly untying her, Robin looked up and down her body. He saw that she was tied in those ropes that he had requested Cyborg to make years ago, when they had first formed the team, just in case she should become a threat again. He felt a moment's pang of guilt now at having ever been mistrustful of her, but continued to look her over. There didn't seem to be anything that would prevent him from untying her, they were just ropes. There was no lock placed on them, or any device that would shock her or explode if the ropes were tampered with that he could see.

Then, Robin noticed something. Apart from the ropes and the tape, Starfire was not wearing her normal clothes; she was, rather, wearing the sexiest outfit he had ever seen on her, which was something, considering he had seen her in a bikini. She was wearing a lacy, mostly see-through corset, lacy panties that seemed even less substantial than her usual pairs if that were possible, and long purple leggings, almost like stockings that went from her lower thighs to her feet. It was the type of outfit whose only purpose was seduction.

And that was when Robin realized why Starfire was looking at him like that and refusing to let him untie her; why she was wearing this skimpy outfit underneath her binds. He looked her in the face, his jaw dropping, and he could see from her expression that she knew he had figured it out.

"Hmmhmm?" she sounded, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes at him a little.

He pointed at her, then to himself, then back to her, unable to complete a sentence.

"You… you did… for… like this… for me… ropes…" he stammered.

Starfire tilted her head back the other way and "mmphed" again. She then jerked her head back and to the side a little, indicating that he should get over to where she was. He walked toward her and could see that she was smiling again. He could also see an excitement in her eyes and that she was carefully watching him for this reaction.

Robin reached out and placed his hands on her waist, just below where her arms were pinned at her sides. Her skin was bare here, as it was below the corset. He slowly moved his hands down her sides toward her hips and Starfire gave a soft moan of pleasure behind the tape.

Now that she knew that he understood what this was, he still needed to know something, and reached out again, quickly this time, and grabbed hold of one edge of the tape. He pealed it slowly and carefully from her face, making sure that it did not pull away from her flesh painfully, freeing her mouth for the first time in six hours.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I thought you might like me... like_ this_, all for you for once." she said, still smiling at him.

Robin was taken aback that this was for _him_.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her, wanting to make sure what the "rules" were for this little game. But Starfire's smile vanished and she looked at him seriously, earnestness in her eyes.

"This is not about what _I_ want, Robin; this is about what _you_ want. You have me, helpless, and whatever you want to do to me now, there is nothing that I can do about it. And right now, that is how I want it to be. Even if I could do something, I would not want to. But it doesn't matter if I would want to or not. What matters is that there is _nothing_ I can do. I'm yours now, Robin. The choice is yours." she said, her eyes sparkling toward the end.

Robin was blushing madly by this point, not only because this was happening but because of the images that came to his mind from what she had just said. His pulse quickened, his hands and forehead started to sweat a little and he felt hot under his shirt. He had not felt this way since their first time, a combination of excitement and embarrassment at his own thoughts.

"What… can I do?" he asked, making sure he understood this correctly.

Starfire, knowing that he was still a little uncertain and needed one more bit of confirmation, smiled sweetly, and just the slightest bit lustfully, at him.

"Whatever you want, Robin. Whatever you want." she stated.

Slowly, Robin smiled, not at the situation and what she had just said, but that he was so incredibly lucky to have a girl like her, who would go to such lengths and allow herself to be in such a humiliating, compromising situation, solely to make him happy. He hadn't asked for it, he hadn't felt he deserved it, in truth he hadn't even thought of it, but she had been thinking of _him_. She truly was a girl like no other.

* * *

Untied Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

However, he was not into bondage, and while he appreciated her efforts more than she could possibly be aware of, if she wanted him to treat her like a present that was meant for him, he'd prefer it to be a present that was unwrapped.

Releasing her lips, Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped tickling her and began to untie her ankles.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Finished with her ankles, Robin then untied her knees, his hands feeling their way up her legs, feeling the silk they were wrapped in and knowing intimately the smooth, muscled appendages underneath.

Once Starfire's knees were untied, her legs were finally freed and he slowly pulled off the leggings, exposing her feet and legs completely and before he moved any further to untying her, he slowly moved his hands up and down her bare flesh, feeling her legs and feet, lightly squeezing her thighs and eliciting soft moans from her, now fully audible as she was no longer gagged. He even placed some soft kisses upon her bare legs and she moaned louder, especially when he kissed her upper thighs.

Robin then set her feet back on the floor and moved onto the bed beside her. He reached up and placed his hands upon her "grebnaks", squeezing gently and massaging them while she shivered with excitement induced by it. He then reached behind her and began to untie the ropes pinning her arms to her side.

Starfire starred at him all the while, smiling at the smile he had on his own face. She knew that he was excited and liked being able to touch while she was helpless, although apparently that was as far as he was willing to go with her like this. However, he seemed to be taking even more pleasure in untying her. Perhaps he was eager to have her freed so he could follow through with the rescue fantasy she suspected of him? Maybe he wanted a reward for being a gentleman and untying her? Starfire was eager to have her arms freed again; she would definitely repay him for his courtesy, even though it was going against the game she'd set up. He was making his own decision of where this was going for himself. He was being self-centered this time, untainted with reservations over being the good guy. Whatever reason he was untying her, it was because he wanted her untied, not because she wanted it. That had been the whole point, and Starfire was glad.

Finally, Robin undid the final knot for the rope binding her wrists and Starfire could finally move her arms. Rubbing her wrists lightly with her hands for a moment, she turned and looked at him and saw him looking right back at her, deep longing and building lust in his eyes. Smirking at him, knowing what he wanted, Starfire allowed him to lean in and kiss her again. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other for a few moments.

Then, understanding between them of what was to come next, their lips parted and Starfire grabbed Robin by the shoulders, spun around and practically threw him to the end of the circular bed where the pillow was, his head landing upon it and his body now lying fully on top of the round mattress. Deciding to be a bit more intense than usual since she could clearly see how into the moment he was and how much his excitement was building, Starfire flung herself upon him in a straddle, grabbed hold of his shirt with one hand and his pants with the other, and using her super alien strength, ripped his uniform from his body, casting the torn fabric aside without a pause. She then grabbed his gloves and pulled them from his hands, then his boots, then his mask, leaving him only in his boxers.

Robin stared up at her, sitting on him with either leg to one side of his body, a position he'd been in more times than he could count. He saw the fiery desire in her green eyes and knew that it matched his own. Starfire then reached down to the waist band of his underwear and tore that away too, leaving him completely bare. She then grabbed her corset in one hand and her panties in the other and tore them away, leaving her completely bare, and his excitement and lust went up a few levels.

Robin reached up and felt along her exposed body for a moment before Starfire grabbed his wrists in a gentle but firm grip. Robin, whose strength was unbelievable for a human, was still just a human and had no hope of breaking from Starfire's grip, not that he wanted to. Starfire leaned forward and pinned his wrists to either side of the bed, her face now inches from his own, staring into his eyes with the same lust that he felt.

Then they began, Starfire now in control, which was exactly how they _both_ liked it, apparently.

* * *

Tied Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

Releasing her lips, Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Thinking for a moment of how they would do this with her still tied, Robin came up with the answer. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a birdarang. He flicked out its blades and used one to cut the ropes around Starfire's knees in one quick motion. He set the birdarang on the side of the bed, picked Starfire up in his arms and set her down so that her full body was on the circular mattress. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs straight up until her feet were pointed at the ceiling, then gently bent her knees and pulled them apart, repositioning her ankles within their rope binds so that they would cross each other. Starfire gritted her teeth as this was very uncomfortable, but after a moment she relaxed and lay there with her knees spread apart but her feet still tied together.

Robin then unclipped his belt and slid it the floor, and began to take off his gloves and boots. Starfire watched him in anticipation, knowing that each article of clothing he discarded brought her game one step closer to its fulfillment. Robin then removed his mask, his shirt, his pants, and finally his boxers and stood before her bare.

Robin then crawled onto the bed and between her spread knees, moving up until he was eye level with her, her legs wrapped around his middle and held in place by the rope. Starfire gazed up into his eyes and he gazed back into hers. There was only one thing separating them now. Reaching over with one hand, not taking his eyes from hers, Robin grabbed the birdarang again, reached down to her hip and cut through her panties, then switched the birdarang to the other hand and cut her panties down the side of that hip too. He then tossed the birdarang to the floor, grabbed the small purple piece of silk and pulled it free, throwing it to the floor as well.

No longer separated, they began. Robin, in complete control for the first time, felt like a wild man and was barely able to think straight the entire time. Starfire, while uncomfortable from her arms being pinned under her body by the ropes, was otherwise in a physical ecstasy.

They both enjoyed it immensely, long into the night.

* * *

Gagged Ending

Robin leaned in and kissed her, strongly, passionately. He loved to kiss her, and he immediately became aroused by it and by the fact that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her body, which he did now, and she could not do so back. She truly was helpless and had willingly let herself be so. It was a serious turn-on.

Releasing her lips, Robin leaned back and smiled at her, his face turning red at the thoughts in his head. Continuing to smile at her, not taking his eyes from her or giving any indication of what he was going to do, Robin took the tape, which had been carefully held between two fingers of one hand to prevent it sticking to anything, took hold of an end of it with both hands, stretching it taught, and pasted it over Starfire's mouth, smoothing it out to make sure there were no wrinkles or loose edges. He could even see her closed lips beneath it and on impulse planted a quick kiss on her tapes lips.

Blinking in surprise for a moment, Starfire stared back at him, understanding that his re-gagging her meant he was ready to begin whatever fantasies her predicament had inspired in him.

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on her bed. He then knelt down and lifted up her bound feet and set them on his bent knee. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously and using his fingers, tickled the soles of her feet. He knew how terribly ticklish Starfire was and as long as she was helpless, he might as well take a moment to fire her up with a little tickle torture.

Sure enough, Starfire immediately squealed and began to laugh uncontrollably beneath the tape. Robin grinned at her reaction, but it was just in playfulness; he was not a tickle fetishist. After only a few seconds, he stopped.

Starfire ceased laughing, taking deep breaths, and smiled down at him beneath the tape. Although tickling drove her crazy and she avoided it whenever possible, it was hard to be mad at him for doing something that forced her to laugh. Starfire was a creature of joy and being tickled was simply forced joy, in a way.

Thinking for a moment of how they would do this with her still tied, Robin came up with the answer. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a birdarang. He flicked out its blades and used one to cut the ropes around Starfire's knees in one quick motion. He set the birdarang on the side of the bed, picked Starfire up in his arms and set her down so that her full body was on the circular mattress. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs straight up until her feet were pointed at the ceiling, then gently bent her knees and pulled them apart, repositioning her ankles within their rope binds so that they would cross each other. Starfire gritted her teeth as this was very uncomfortable, but after a moment she relaxed and lay there with her knees spread apart but her feet still tied together.

Robin then unclipped his belt and slid it the floor, and began to take off his gloves and boots. Starfire watched him in anticipation, knowing that each article of clothing he discarded brought her game one step closer to its fulfillment. Robin then removed his mask, his shirt, his pants, and finally his boxers and stood before her bare.

Robin then crawled onto the bed and between her spread knees, moving up until he was eye level with her, her legs wrapped around his middle and held in place by the rope. Starfire gazed up into his eyes and he gazed back into hers. There was only one thing separating them now. Reaching over with one hand, not taking his eyes from hers, Robin grabbed the birdarang again, reached down to her hip and cut through her panties, then switched the birdarang to the other hand and cut her panties down the side of that hip too. He then tossed the birdarang to the floor, grabbed the small purple piece of silk and pulled it free, throwing it to the floor as well.

No longer separated, they began. Robin, in complete control for the first time, felt like a wild man and was barely able to think straight the entire time. Starfire, while uncomfortable from her arms being pinned under her body by the ropes and the tape over her mouth, was otherwise in a physical ecstasy.

They both enjoyed it immensely, long into the night, Starfire's muffled moans of pleasure only spurring Robin on more each time she mumbled them. Eventually, many hours later, Robin crawled out from between Starfire's bound ankles and collapsed next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, too exhausted to do anything else. Starfire, still bounds, was too exhausted to protest. The two fell into peaceful slumber next to each other almost immediately. Robin had warped but pleasant dreams of their activities that evening and even spoke a few words in his sleep.

Starfire, however, while having the same kind of dreams, would not be speaking anything until the next morning; all the time she slept, until late into the next morning, Starfire's mouth was still taped shut.

**The End**

* * *

This is a little something that's tinkered around in my head for a while. Since many people, particularly on deviantART, seem to think that either Starfire, Raven or both would enjoy being tied up, I decided to write one out and how it might go. I decided it would be funnier with Starfire, so I went with her based off of the picture described at the beginning of this fic, but plugged in that little part of Raven imagining it just to include her briefly. As far as Starfire's reasons for doing so and Raven's own thoughts about it, please know that I am just making a guess here. I have absolutely no idea how the majority of women feel during sex, about sex, about the men they have sex with or their opinions on bondage games and allowing men to have sex with them while tied up. I'm pretty much going off of hearsay, either from what I've heard offhand or read somewhere. So any women reading this story, if I'm completely off or Starfire and Raven's thoughts on the matter don't strike you as particularly realistic, that's the reason why. But please, feel free to PM me and provide correct information so that if I write about it in the future, I can be more accurate.

I may write a sequel to this in the future, probably about Raven playing a similar game with Beast Boy, if enough people ask for it. I may, _possibly_ even write a further sequel about the girls getting their guys tied up, but I'm not sure. That one's a bit uncomfortable for me because of the kind of thoughts it requires to write it well. But again, if enough people enjoy this story and want that as well, I may write it. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this story, and feel free to check out the other versions if you want Starfire's gag to be slightly different. That's really the only difference between the four versions. See you guys next time!


End file.
